It's Gravitation
by sanguis
Summary: Ein Stalker scheint Yuki zu bedrohen, dieser aus reinem Selbstschutz Shuichi von sich stößt und aus der Entfernung dessen Zerfall beobachtet. Er beginnt erst seine Selbstlüge aufzugeben, als es zu spät scheint... EirixShuichi... meine erste Shonen-ai,
1. Schnee

Grauer Zigarettenrauch sammelte sich in der Luft und verstärkte nur die zwielichtige Atmosphäre des Arbeitszimmers. Es war absolut ruhig in der Wohnung und lediglich das Geräusch eines vorbeifahrenden Autos, hallte in den Ohren des schönen Blonden wieder. Mit gerunzelter Stirn schaute er auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Briefumschlag, allerdings ohne irgendwelche Adressen. Mit der Post war er jedenfalls nicht gekommen, auch wenn er dazwischen gesteckt hatte.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, nahm der Halbjapaner den Zigarettenstummel aus seinem Mund und drückte ihn in dem überlaufenden Aschenbecher aus. Bevor er nach dem Brieföffner auf seinem Arbeitstisch griff. Elegant schnitt er das billige Papier auf und ließ ein einzelnes Blatt herausgleiten, welches er auch sofort entfaltete.

Ausgeschnittene Schriftzeichen aus Zeitungen, waren ungerade auf das Papier geklebt. Einen Moment, war Yuki Eiri starr und konnte seine nahezu hellgrünen Augen nicht davon nehmen.

Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass der Brief für Shuichi sein könnte, aber das war völlig unmöglich. Diese Wohnung war neu und der Sänger achtete fast schon penibel darauf, nicht gesehen zu werden, wenn er sie betrat, zudem besaß er noch eine offizielle Wohnung an deren Adresse Fanpost und ähnliches geschickt wurde, um die Beziehung der beiden nicht mehr in die Öffentlichkeit rücken zu lassen. Kaum jemand, und schon gar kein Fremder, wusste, dass der Frontmann von „Bad Luck"meistens hier lebte. Dies war ganz offiziell Yukis Wohnung. Also, für wen sollte der Brief auch sonst sein?

Ein grimmiges Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Romanciers und ließ seine Augen schneidend kalt werden.

„Soso, du willst mir also drohen?"

Mit der Falzkante des Briefes, tippte er sich gegen das Kinn. Er würde also sterben, wenn er nicht aufhöre? Darüber konnte er nur lachen, allerdings musste er dafür sorgen, dass Shuichi den Brief nie zu Gesicht bekam. Er kannte den kleinen Idioten nur zu genau. Mit absoluter Wahrscheinlichkeit, würde der 19jährige dann vor Sorge hysterisch werden und irgendeinen Blödsinn anstellen. Yuki verdrehte, bereits bei dem Gedanken daran die Augen. Shuichi war schon an normalen Tagen nur schwer zu ertragen, aber bei so einem Ausnahmefall, würde es nur noch komplizierter werden.

Das Papier knisterte laut und teilweise lösten sich einige schlechtgeleimte Schriftzeichen, als der Brief zusammengeknüllt wurde. Mit einer knappen Handbewegung, warf er den Papierball in den kleinen Eimer unter seinem großen Schreibtisch. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie das Geräusch einer Haustür, die gegen eine Wand knallte, bewies.

„Yukiii! Ich bin wieder da-ha", krähte eine überschwängliche Stimme durch das Haus.

Seufzend fuhr sich Eiri durch seine blonden Haare. Dieser Junge war einfach entsetzlich, eine Nervensäge sondergleichen und er fragte sich, warum er es immer noch mit ihm aushielt.

„Yuki?... Yuki, wo bist du?"

Die tapsenden Geräusche nackter Füße hallten bis ins Arbeitszimmer. Türen wurden aufgerissen und wieder zugeschmissen. Seit Wochen gab es keinen derartigen Krach mehr in der Wohnung. So eine Tour war wirklich etwas erholsames, besonders für einen gestressten Schriftsteller, der, solange, seine Wohnung wieder nur für sich hatte.

„Yukiiiiii! Komm schon! Ich hab soviel zu erzählen. Hab dir auch ganz viel mitgebracht..."

Endlich wurde auch die Tür des Arbeitszimmers aufgerissen und ein zierlicher, junger Mann mit pinkfarbenem Haar und fröhlichen, blauen Augen platzte herein, nur um von einem Briefbeschwerer am Kopf getroffen zu werden.

„Mach gefälligst nicht so einen Krach, ich muss arbeiten", schimpfte der Blonde und erntete dafür einen vernichtend traurigen Blick Shuichis.

* * *

Die hellen Augen schlugen auf und blickten sich suchend um. Es war noch dunkel und lediglich der Mond spendete etwas Licht für das Schlafzimmer. Eiri setzte sich aufrecht und strich sich durch seine Haare. Neben ihm, schlief sein Freund tief und fest. Mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick, bedachte der Blonde Shuichi. Das Gesicht des Pinkhaarigen, war entspannt und teilweise vom Kissen verdeckt. Yuki betrachtete ihn einen Moment und fand mal wieder keine Antwort, warum er ihn in seinem Bett schlafen ließ. War es, weil es ihn beruhigte?

Seufzend griff er nach der Decke und zog sie über Shuichis nackte Schulter. Der junge Sänger quittierte das mit einem leisen Grunzen und noch tieferem Kuscheln in das herrlich große und flauschige Kissen. Yukis nachdenklicher Blick haftete noch immer auf ihm. Es waren bereits einige Wochen seit dem ersten Brief vergangen und er hatte es schon fast vergessen, bis heute. Völlig unvermittelt, war ein weiterer Brief ins Haus geflattert. Wieder ohne jegliche Schrift auf dem Umschlag. Jemand bedrohte sein Leben und was das so gefährlich machte: dieser jemand wusste, wo er nach seinem Opfer suchen musste. Zwar konnte oder wollte Eiri die Sache noch immer nicht ernst und hielt den Zusteller nur für einen Spinner, aber ein wenig mulmig wurde ihm nun doch.

Er schnaubte, um sich selbst zu tadeln. Das war ein Spinner, wo wie es viele gab, wirklichen Mut, ihm etwas anzutun, würde er ohnehin nicht aufbringen. Yuki glaubte, sich wie ein dummes Kind zu benehmen, das sich aus lauter Angst vor dem schwarzen Mann, unterm Bett verstecken wollte. Es war absolut nicht nötig, dem ganzen nachzugehen, schon gar nicht mit der Gefahr im Nacken, Shuichi als selbsternannten Bodyguard zu bekommen.

Seine hellen, stechenden Augen, bohrten sich in den Wirbelwind neben ihm. Oh ja, Shindou würde garantiert erst heulen und dann völlig überreagieren. Er konnte gar nicht anders, in seiner kindlichen Naivität. Warum musste Eiri sich auch einen unreifen Teenager aussuchen?

Kopfschüttelnd legte der Halbjapaner sich wieder hin, möglichst weit weg von Shuichi und schloss die Augen, um wieder einzuschlafen.

Er war kurz davor, wieder einzuschlafen, als das Geräusch, das ihn beim ersten Mal geweckt hatte, wieder erklang. Es schepperte laut und Glas zerbrach. Murrend drehte Yuki sich um und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Sicher, wühlte wieder irgendein Tier im Müll vor dem Haus und stieß dabei die Flaschen um. Ihm konnte es ja egal sein. Es war die Aufgabe der Müllabfuhr, das Chaos morgen wegzuräumen. Wenn es nur nicht so verdammt laut wäre.

* * *

„Musst du schon gehen?"

Müde saß Shuichi im Bett und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Seine Haare, mit der außergewöhnlichen Farbe, standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen und ein Träger seines Shirts, war ihm über die Schulter gerutscht. Frühmorgens, sah er noch weniger, wie ein bereits erwachsener Mann aus, sondern, wie ein Mittelschüler, wenn überhaupt.

Yuki blickte ihn nicht mal an, während er sich das Hemd zuknöpfte und aus der Tür verschwand. Sauer, plusterte Shuichi seine Wangen auf. Er hasste es wirklich so im Regen stehen gelassen zu werden und leider, passierte das jeden Tag.

Stöhnend ließ sich der junge Sänger ins Kissen zurückfallen, als die Wohnungstür zuklappte. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich noch weiter zu ärgern. Die noch bleibende Zeit, konnte er auch für ein zweites Nickerchen nutzen. Energie sammeln, bevor er, mit K's Magnum im Nacken, wieder stundenlang in Studio stehen musste.

* * *

Der kühle Herbstwind zerrte an Yukis sandfarbenen Mantel, während er, mit seinem neuesten Manuskript unterm Arm, zu seinem Auto schritt. Wie üblich, glimmte eine Zigarette zwischen seinen Lippen und seine stechenden Augen, wurden von einer Sonnenbrille verdeckt. Verblüfft blieb er stehen, als es laut unter seinen Designerschuhen knirschte. Seine blassen Pianofinger, griffen nach seiner Brille und nahmen diese langsam ab. Überall lagen kleine und kleinste Glasscherben, die von dem eher schwachen Licht der Tiefgarage beleuchtet wurden. Die glitzernde Spur, war in der kleinen Garage des exklusiveren Apartmenthauses, kaum zu übersehen und nährte einen üblen Verdacht in dem jungen Mann. Mit schnelleren Schritten, durchquerte er die Garage zu seinem, etwas abseits stehenden, Mercedes und wollte laut aufschreien, als er diesen sah.

Tatsächlich endete die Glasspur an dem Auto. Die Scheiben waren eingeschlagen und der Innenraum voller Splitter. Sie wurden nicht einmal beseitigt, um die Sitze aufzuschlitzen, deren Inneres nun sehr deutlich hervorbrach. Der Lack war zerkratzt, die Reifen zerstochen und die Felgen fehlten völlig.

„Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte Eiri und kam langsam näher.

Mit gehobener Braue, betrachtete er abschätzend sein Auto überschlug in seinem Kopf sofort die Kosten für die Reparatur. Wütend, wandte er seinen hübschen Kopf zu Kamera und runzelte die Stirn bei deren Anblick. Hier war jedenfalls kein gewöhnlicher Spinner am Werk gewesen. Bei dem Anblick, der Farbe auf der Kameralinse, musste Yuki unwillkürlich schlucken. Da hatte es wirklich jemand auf ihn abgesehen und er konnte es nicht mehr einfach so abtun. Allerdings hatte er auch keine große Lust, die Polizei einzuschalten. Die Bullen neigten einfach dazu, zu viele Fragen zu stellen und die Presse anzulocken. Auf einen Skandal hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. Nein, damit musste er schon allein fertig werden, was an sich auch kein Problem darstellte. Angst, hatte er sicher nicht. Niemand fordert ihn heraus und glaubt, unbeschadet davon zu kommen. Was ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war momentan sein hyperaktiver Lover. Shuichi würde es mit Sicherheit schaffen, alles zu verkomplizieren, dafür hatte er eine natürliche Begabung. Da konnte Yuki die Presse auch gleich anrufen. Dies war wirklich der perfekte Zeitpunkt, die singende Nervensäge endlich loszuwerden. Er konnte sich ja ohnehin nicht erklären, wie er den Jüngeren so lange ertragen konnte.

* * *

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und die Straßen waren bereits nur noch von Ratten und Katzen bevölkert, als Shuichi heimkam. Leise öffnete er die Tür und schlich nur auf Zehenspitzen herein. Auf keinen Fall, wollte er Yuki stören oder gar wecken.

Seufzend griff er sich an die Kehle. Der abrupte Wechsel von kalter Nachtluft zu warmer, stickiger Wohnungsatmosphäre, reizte seine angeschlagenen Stimmbänder nur noch mehr. Müde entledigte er sich seiner Jacke und des Schals und schmiss sie an die Garderobe. Seine Füße tapsten über den Holzboden ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie erstarrten. Im flackernden Licht des Fernsehers, saß Yuki auf dem Sofa. Seine stechenden Augen wanderten zu Shuichi, der nur verwundert dreinschaute.

„Du kommst spät", bemerkte der Blonde trocken und richtete sich etwas auf.

Seine Hand angelte sich die Zigarettenpackung und das Feuerzeug vom Wohnzimmertisch. Geschickt, schnappten sich seine Lippen einen Glimmstängel aus der Packung. Klackend sprang das Sturmfeuerzeug auf und genüsslich nahm der junge Mann einen tiefen Zug, um die Zigarette richtig anzuzünden.

„D-du hast auf mich gewartet?"

Etwas klickte in Yukis Kopf. Er kannte diesen erstaunten Ausdruck in Shuichis Stimme, die in einem Wimmern endete. Wie konnte er das nur provozieren.

„Argh, verdammt Shuichi", fluchte er, als der Jüngere sich förmlich auf ihn stürzte und seinen Kopf fast schmerzhaft gegen Eiris Bauch drückte. Er hätte wissen müssen, was es bedeutete, dem kindlichen Sänger auch nur einen Hauch von Hoffnung zu machen. Aber nun gut, heute sollte es mal nach Shuichis Nase gehen, als Abschiedsgeschenk sozusagen.

Shuichi ließ sich in seinem Enthusiasmus nicht einmal von der Zigarette stören, deren glühende Asche drohend über seinem nackten Nacken schwebte.

„Du erdrückst mich!"

Shuichi stoppte in seiner Knuddelattacke und blickte mit seinen blauen, treuen Augen hoch. Yuki hasste diesen feuchten Blick. Es war, als hätte man ein kleines Kind vor sich und wer wollte schon mit einem Kind schlafen?

Ruckartig schnellte Shuichi hoch und saß nun breitbeinig auf Yukis Oberschenkeln. Vorsichtig, beschämt und entschuldigend, blickte er dem Blonden ins Gesicht.

„Uhm... entschuldige. Es ist nur... du hast eben noch nie auf mich gewartet. Und mein Tag war so anstrengend und da freut es mich eben sehr... und..."

„Sei still!"

Doch Shuichi war nicht still. Er stammelte unaufhörlich weiter, wechselte zu einer atemlosen Rede, aufgeregtem Hampeln und einem glücklichen, breiten Grinsen. Irgendwann war Yukis mäßige Geduld vollkommen erschöpft und die Ader an seiner Schläfe pulsierte sehr gut sichtbar. Es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit, Shuichis Redefluss zu stoppen. Der Blonde legte eine Hand in den Nacken des Jüngeren und schon die Finger in das weiche, pinkfarbene Haar hinauf. Überrascht, riss Shuichi die Augen auf, als er die herben Lippen des schönen Halbjapaner spüren konnte. Jeder Gedanke in seinem Kopf löste sich auf, während es in seinem Magen zu kribbeln begann. Seufzend gab er sich und seinen Körper ganz dem Kuss und dem Verlangen seines Geliebten hin.

* * *

Einzelne Wortfetzen drangen in das Unterbewusstsein, das langsam aus dem Schlaf zurückkehrte. Trübes Blau, blickte zwischen den Lidern hervor und versuchte sich an den hellen Morgen zu gewöhnen. Ein Schatten huschte an seinem verschwommenen Blickfeld vorbei und brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Die Matratze sank etwas herab, als noch mehr Gewicht auf sie drückte. Schlanke, kühle Finger, strichen durch Shuichis Haar und ließen ihn leise aufseufzen. Er lag noch immer in den Nachwehen und gab sich ganz seinem Glücksgefühl hin.

Die Finger wanderten weiter und strichen über die Lippen. Leicht bog der Mittelfinger die Unterlippe des 19jährigen herunter. Elektrisierendes Prickeln, breitete sich in Yukis Fingerkuppe aus, als Shuichis Atem darüber strich, abgelöst von der feuchten Zungenspitze, die neugierig daran stupste.

Kurz wanderten Eiris kalte Augen zu dem halbschlafenden Jungen, der geradezu hungrig auf seine Zärtlichkeiten einging, dabei war er nur halbherzig bei der Sache.

Shuichi hörte noch immer Yukis Stimme nur sehr weit entfernt. Sie galt auch gar nicht ihm, der Schriftsteller telefonierte, aber immerhin gönnte er ihm etwas Nähe. Voller Genuss, kostete er Yukis kalten Finger, der ihn noch etwas der Zärtlichkeiten letzter Nacht spüren ließ. Es war kein wilder, leidenschaftlicher Sex wie sonst gewesen, sondern sanft, leise, voller Streicheleinheiten, die der Teenager so selten bekam. Es war einer der wenigen Nächte, in denen Yuki mehr auf ihn, als auf sich selber achtete.

„... nachher und machen sie sich keine Sorgen wegen des Geldes."

Es klickte, als Yuki auflegte und das Telefon zur Seite legte. Sein Blick fiel erneut auf Shuichi, dessen Zunge noch immer über seine empfindliche Fingerkuppe strich und damit einen Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte. Der Blonde zog seinen feuchten Finger zurück und zeichnete eine Linie über Hals, Brust und Bauch des Jüngeren. Ein Blick in die verschleierten, blauen Augen, verriet ihm, welche Gedanken unter dem grellen Haar entstanden. Er legte seine Hand nun flach auf den zuckenden Bauch Shuichis und schob sie unter die Decke hinab zu seinem Schritt. Erregt keuchte der Pinkhaarige auf und krallte seine Finger, neben seinem Kopf, ins Kissen. Yuki verhinderte einen weiteren Laut mit einem Kuss, dessen berechnende Kälte, fast unter der gespielten Leidenschaft verschwand und dennoch war es für Shuichi die Erfüllung seiner Sehnsüchte.

„Wann wirst du zurück sein?" fragte Yuki gegen die bebenden Lippen des Jüngeren.

Dieser, aus seinem siebten Himmel gerissen, wirkte erst verwirrt, antwortete dann aber doch.

„So gegen acht, schätze ich. Heute wird es wohl nicht ganz so lang. Nur einige Interviews."

„Gut."

Enttäuscht blickte Shuichi zu seinem Geliebten, als dieser sich zurückzog und Anstalten machte, zu gehen. Das war die typische Grausamkeit Yuki Eiris. Er würde selbst einem Ertrinkenden einen Schwimmring zuwerfen und diesen dann Stück für Stück zurückziehen, damit der Sterbende hinterher schwimmen musste.

* * *

Überschwänglich, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und „Bad Luck"stürzte aus dem Fernsehstudio. Mit einem breiten Lächeln und tiefster Zufriedenheit, streckte Shindou Shuichi seine Arme in die Luft und verbog sich erst einmal genüsslich, um die Spannung aus dem Körper zu bekommen. Am wenigsten an seinem Stardasein, gefielen ihm die Interviews. Er war Sänger und sollte auf der Bühne stehen oder wenigstens im Studio und nicht ständig herumtingeln und immer wieder die gleichen Fragen beantworten. Innerlich zuckte er dann doch gleichgültig die Schultern. Nun ja, es gab weitaus Schlimmeres und so schlecht war es auch nicht, auch, wenn er lieber sang.

Eine Hand, legte sich auf die schmale Schulter des Frontmanns und stieß ihn aus der Tür. Überrascht drehte Shuichi sich um und blickte in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, der eigentlich immer so aussah, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gekrochen. Ein amüsiertes Grinsen, erhellte das Gesicht, welches von langem, braunem Haar umrahmt war.

„Ein gutes Interview. Du bist ja heute richtig gut drauf."

Selbst die Sonne hätte nicht heller strahlen können, als das Lächeln des Sängers. Enthusiastisch nickte dieser und man musste Angst haben, dass sein hübsches Köpfchen von seinem eher feinen, androgynen Körper fiel. Plötzlich stoppte Shuichi und streckte seine Hand mit dem Victoryzeichen vor.

„Hab einfach einen verdammt guten Tag."

Wissend nickte Hiroshi und betrachtete seinen besten Freund zufrieden. Er wusste sehr genau, woran dieser zusätzliche Energieschub lag. Shuichi war nicht einfach nur verliebt, er war der Inbegriff uneigennütziger Liebe und jedes noch so kleine Wort Yukis, ließ die Endorphine durch seinen zarten Körper schießen.

Schmunzelnd legte Hiroshi einen Arm um Shuichis Schultern und stützte sich etwas auf.

„Lass uns gehen, bevor K und Sakano auf die Idee kommen, uns noch ein Fotoshooting machen zu lassen."

Mit dem Nervenbündel im Arm, dass sofort nickte, schob sich der Gitarrist zum Hinterausgang, um möglichen Fanhorden zu entgehen.

„Hast du noch Zeit für ein Bier?"

Shuichi erstarrte kurz bei der Frage und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf so heftig, dass Hiros Wange von violettem Haar geradezu gepeitscht wurde.

„Das geht nicht", jammerte der zierliche Sänger und schien schon fast einem Heulkrampf nahe, „ich habe Yuki gesagt, ich bin um acht wieder zu Hause."

Liebevoll, streichelte der junge Mann mit der braunen Mähne, seinem kleinen Freund über den Kopf.

„Wie du willst. Dann vielleicht ein anderes Mal und viel Spaß."

* * *

Sich selbst einredend, leicht wie eine Feder zu sein, hüpfte Shindou Shuichi die Treppen hoch und ließ dabei so einige aus. Mit zittrigen Fingern kramte er den Wohnungsschlüssel aus seiner Tasche und ließ ihn fast fallen. Wie immer, klopfte sein Herz wie wild, wenn er vor der nichtssagenden, hellbraunen Tür stand. Er atmete einmal tief ein, bevor er den Schlüssel in das Sicherheitsschloss steckte und stutzte. Er bekam den Schlüssel nicht rein. Immer nervöser werdend, versuchte er noch einige Male den Schlüssel hineinzubekommen und gab schließlich auf. Irgend etwas machte er falsch. Zur Überprüfung, betrachtete er den Schlüsselbart. Dieser schien jedoch völlig intakt. Ob es möglicherweise der falsche Schlüssel war? Aber auch das, war schlecht möglich. Für den jungen Mann, war das Objekt ein Heiligtum. Yuki selber hatte ihn ihm überlassen und nur er allein besaß einen weiteren Schlüssel.

Irritiert von diesem Problem, beschloss Shuichi zu klingeln. Zwar würde Yuki sich gestört fühlen und ihn anmaulen, weil er nicht den Schlüssel benutzte oder einfach zu unfähig dafür war, ganz sicher, würde er ihn einen Idioten nennen, aber anders ging es wohl nicht.

Sein Finger war nicht einmal bis zum Klingelknopf gelangt, als sich Schritte näherten. Sofort hellte sich seine Miene auf, als er hörte, wie die Klinke heruntergedrückt wurde. Vorsichtig, ging er einen Schritt zurück, damit die Tür richtig aufschwingen konnte.

„Yu..."

Augen, so kalt und abweisend wie antarktischer Winter, drangen durch Shuichis Körper bis zum tiefsten Punkt seiner Seele. Nur schwer, konnte der Sänger sich davon losreißen und blickte zu einer Frau, die sich an Yukis Arm klammerte und ihn wie ein Insekt, das zertreten werden musste, ansah. Ihr Silikonbusen, der fast aus dem engen, kurzen, knallroten Designerkleid platzte, bebte, als sie kichern musste. Mit einer geschmeidigen Handbewegung, warf sie ihr langes, schwarzes Haar mit den feuerroten Strähnen zurück.

„...ki ...?"

„Du bist doch dieser Typ aus dem Fernsehen... Gag Luck oder so ähnlich."

Ihre grauen Augen, wanderten am völlig verwirrten Shuichi auf und ab, der sich darunter wie ein Zootier vorkam.

„Du bist ja real noch niedlicher", gluckste diese störende Person, die es wagte, sich an seinen Yuki zu klammern.

„Willst du deine Sachen holen? Keine Angst, ich habe veranlasst, dass sie alle in deine Wohnung gebracht werden."

Mit geweiteten Augen, schnallte Shuichis Kopf zu Yuki, der nur einen überheblichen Blick für ihn übrig hatte. Auch die dunkle und eisige Stimme des Blonden zerschnitt dem jungen Mann das Herz.

„I-ich versteh nicht", stammelte Shuichi hilflos.

Sämtliches Glücksgefühl strömte aus seinem Körper und ließ ihn von seiner rosa Wolke stürzen.

Gelassen, fuhr Yuki sich durch sein schönes, blondes Haar.

„Was gibt's da groß zu verstehen? Ich hab genug von dir..."

Shuichi stolperte zurück. Er verstand nun gar nichts mehr.

„A-aber letzte Nacht und heute morgen..."

Nicht einmal ein überhebliches Grinsen, legte sich auf den Mund des Schriftstellers, als er Shuichi direkt in die Augen sah. Dieser konnte sehen, wie sich Yukis Lippen bewegten, aber der Sinn seiner Worte, drangen nur mit Verzögerung zu ihm durch. Sein Verstand weigerte sich einfach, die Worte aufzunehmen.

„Nenn es ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk für mein Spielzeug. Ich hab einfach keine Lust mehr, auf Frauen zu verzichten."

Shuichis Herz zerbrach. Yuki konnte es nur zu deutlich in seinen Augen sehen. Das klare Blau wurde immer trüber und starrte hilflos ins Nichts. Diesmal hatte er es endgültig geschafft. Noch einmal würde Shuichi nicht zurückkehren.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

Die Frage des verletzten Jungen, die nicht mehr, als ein Wispern war, überraschte Yuki wenig und dennoch, brach sie so etwas wie Schuldgefühle in ihm auf.

„Du hast alles falsch gemacht. Du langweilst mich."

Seine tiefe, dunkle Stimme, erreichte den Jüngeren mit harter, verletzender Ehrlichkeit. Tief in seinem Inneren, hatte Shuichi diesen Tag immer vorausgeahnt. Es war ohnehin nicht das erste Mal, dass Yuki die Beziehung beendete, doch es war nie endgültig gewesen und auch nicht so hart.

Kopfschüttelnd trat Shuichi zurück, drehte sich schließlich um und stolperte hastig davon. Yuki war schon immer sehr unterkühlt gewesen, aber diesmal war es schlimmer, als alles andere. Es war einfach so plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung und mit dem puren Willen ihn zu demütigen, geschehen.

Besorgt, blickte die junge Frau dem Sänger nach, bevor sie fragend zu Yuki aufsah.

„Ist es gut, ihn in dem Zustand wegzulassen?"

Yuki hatte seine Augen geschlossen und schien in Gedanken, antwortete aber doch.

„Zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf. Shuichi ist nicht der Typ, der sich wegen so einer Sache, etwas antut. Ist ohnehin besser für ihn."

Betroffen blickte das Püppchen zu Boden. Die Kälte dieses Mannes war beängstigend. Hinter seiner schönen Erscheinung und all dem Geld, verbarg sich eine wahre Bestie.


	2. Schmerz

Seufzend las Mizuki das Manuskript und legte es schließlich mit einem eher bitteren Gesicht auf den Tisch, wo zwei Kaffeetassen standen.

„Yuki-san, das entspricht überhaupt nicht ihren sonstigen Leistungen", bemerkte sie enttäuscht und besorgt.

Sie war zu höflich, dem mürrischen Romancier direkt zu sagen, dass sein neuestes Werk schlecht war und erst recht nicht an seine neueren Veröffentlichungen heranreichte. Er hatte in letzter Zeit einen so unglaublichen Sprung gemacht, dass es fast schon unheimlich war und viele seiner Novellen, Kurzgeschichten und auch sein letzter, großer Roman, besaßen ein Happy End. Früher schafften das gerade mal eine handvoll Werke und selbst da, wirkte es eher steif und leblos.

Eiri murrte nur und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Gelangweilt zappte er durch die Kanäle, während seine Verlegerin fast verzweifelte.

„Yuki-san", versuchte sie vorsichtig seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen und schaffte es auch wirklich.

Der blonde Autor bedachte sie mit einem gelangweilten Blick, der durch die halbrausfallende Zigarette noch verstärkt wurde. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass der grad laufende Kanal ein Live-Konzert von „Bad Luck"übertrug. Es war ohnehin gerade bei einem weiteren Applaus, der nach einer zweiten Zugabe verlangte. Der Applaus ebbte ab und die wohlbekannte Stimme des Sängers erklang. Sofort blickte Yuki wieder zu dem Fernseher. Kritisch betrachtete er Shuichi, der zwar mit aller Macht fröhlich wirken wollte, aber in seinen Augen konnte der Halbjapaner eine tiefe Traurigkeit erkennen. Schweigend lauschte er Shuichis Worten. Seine Stimme war eine winzige Nuance tiefer und bedeutend melancholischer als er ihn kannte. Der Eindruck verstärkte sich noch, als das Lied erklang. Wie angekündigt eine brandneue Ballade. Erneut knabberten Schuldgefühle an Yuki. Der Text stammte eindeutig von Shuichi mit all seinen kleinen Fehlern, aber er war gut. Er war eine ganz andere Welt, als seine sonstigen Songtexte.

Yuki schaltete den Fernseher lauter und Shuichis Stimme hallte durch das Wohnzimmer. Selbst durch den Fernseher, verlor der „Bad Luck"-Sänger nichts von seiner Anziehungskraft und seine Stimme war voller Leidenschaft und fühlbarem Schmerz.

Nach der zweiten Strophe, schaltete Yuki ab und legte die Fernbedienung auf den Tisch. Er hatte keine Lust, sich von „Bad Luck"Schuldgefühle einreden zu lassen.

„Yuki-san?"

Mizuki legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Eiris Arm und blickte ihn besorgt an. Sofort zog dieser murrend seinen Arm zurück und sah die junge Frau genervt an. Er wirkte verärgert und nachdenklich, dann ergriff er sein Manuskript und bohrte den glühenden Stummel, unter Mizukis entsetztem Aufschrei, hinein.

„Sie haben Recht. Es ist Mist. Sagen sie ihrem Chef, was immer sie wollen, ich werde es überarbeiten."

* * *

Mizuki war gerade raus und Yuki konnte vom Fenster aus sehen, wie sie in ihr Auto stieg. Er spürte das kalte Glas an seinem Unterarm, mit dem er sich am Fenster abstützte. Zwischen seinen Lippen klemmte eine neue Zigarette, deren Rauch sich über ihm sammelte. Er ärgerte sich über sein letztes Werk. Wie hatte er nur daran denken können, so etwas halbgares abgegeben zu wollen? Diese ganze Sache mit dem kleinen Idioten und den Drohbriefe, hatte einfach zu sehr an seinen Nerven gezerrt.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um, als hinter ihm erneut ein „Bad Luck"- Song erklang. Suchend blickte er sich um und entdeckte einen jugendlich wirkenden, recht zierlichen Mann mit blondgefärbten Haaren. Er fragte Seguchi nicht einmal, wie er hereingekommen war. Sein Schwager hatte dafür einfach seine eigenen Methoden.

„Sie sind richtig gut geworden", erklärte der blonde NG- Präsident.

Yuki hörte ihm nicht zu. Mit mürrischem Gesicht, ließ er sich aufs Sofa zurückfallen und musterte Seguchi Tohma abwartend.

„Vor allem Shindou-san hat sich gut entwickelt. Kein Wunder, er arbeitet in letzter Zeit ja auch wie besessen", fuhr der 31jährige fort.

„Bist du nur hier, um mir das zu sagen?"

Über Eiris genervten Blick, konnte Tohma nur milde und nachsichtig lächeln.

„Sei nicht so! Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht."

Auch er setzte sich auf das Sofa und überschlug die Beine. Forschend betrachtete er seinen jüngeren Schwager, den er wie einen Sohn oder kleinen Bruder liebte. Er konnte nicht anders, als jeden schlechten Charakterzug von Eiri geduldig zu ertragen. Noch immer war seine Seele eine einzige Sammlung von Schuldgefühlen und auch nur der Gedanke, dass der blonde Schriftsteller jemals wieder Schmerzen ertragen musste oder verraten wurde, ließ einen unsäglichen Hass in ihm aufkeimen. Momentan richtete sich dieser Hass allein gegen Shindou Shuichi, auch wenn es völlig unbegründet war. Er wusste eigentlich, dass Yuki dieses Problem auch allein gelöst hat. Der reinherzige „Bad Luck"- Sänger, war Yukis Kälte und Misstrauen nicht gewachsen. Von ihm, hätte der Halbjapaner nie etwas zu befürchten gehabt.

Tohma, schaltete den Fernseher etwas lauter, als das Konzert nun doch zu Ende war. Gespielt gelangweilt, blickte Eiri zu der Szene auf dem Bildschirm. Es zeigte sie Aufzeichnung einer Pressekonferenz von letzter Woche. Allein Fujisaki und Nakano beantworten gut gelaunt die Fragen. Shuichi saß, in sich gekehrt, zwischen den beiden und wich den Blicken der Reporter aus. Er hatte seine Hände vor dem Gesicht gefaltet und blickte etwas seitlich auf den Tisch. Die nächste Einstellung war eine Nahaufnahme des Sängers, die neben seiner Makellosigkeit, auch seine schönen Augen zeigte. Er war gebrochen. So sehr er auf der Bühne auch auflebte, er war nichts weiter, als eine Puppe. Professionell bis zur Selbstaufgabe, aber im Inneren hohl.

„Nur noch ein wenig und sie werden auf gleicher Stufe wie ‚Nittle Grasper' stehen. Beeindruckend, nicht?"

Eiri schnaubte kurz und blickte seinen Schwager gereizt an.

„Bist du gekommen, mir das unter sie Nase zu reiben? Darauf hab ich keine Lust. Also wenn du nicht mehr zu bieten hast."

Sofort wurde Seguchis Ausdruck ernster.

„Ich weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt... und ich meine nicht Shindou-san. Du hast mich so angstvoll angeschaut, als ich reingekommen bin. Also, was ist los?"

Kurz zuckten Eiris Mundwinkel zu einem spöttischen Lächeln hoch. Seguchi merkte auch alles. Es war eben schlimm jemanden in seiner Nähe zu haben, der einen schon sehr lange kannte.

„Nichts, womit ich nicht selber fertig werde. Nur so ein kleiner Spinner, dem meine Arbeit nicht gefällt."

Fragend, hob Tohma eine Braue. Er verstand nicht Recht.

„Ein Stalker?"hakte er prüfend nach.

Yuki nahm seine Zigarette aus dem Mund und drückte sie in den Aschenbecher.

„Scheint so."

Sein ernster Blick, traf den „Nittle Grasper"-Produzenten und duldete keinen Widerspruch.

„Behalt das für dich! Ich kann weder Polizei, noch Presse gebrauchen."

„Weiß dein kleines Spielzeug davon?"

Noch immer blieben die grünen Augen eiskalt und bar jeglicher Emotion. Yuki wusste, dass es mehr als unfair war, Shuichi als Spielzeug zu bezeichnen. Der Junge hatte nie etwas getan, was ihn verletzen konnte und dennoch, verspottete er ihn immer wieder. Er war grausam, das wusste er, doch anders konnte er längst nicht mehr. Es gab keinen Grund mehr, Shuichi zu schonen, es gab nie einen Grund. Der jüngere war es doch, der immer wieder zurückkehrte und seine Nähe suchte. Warum sollte er seine eigene Dummheit dann noch vor Tohma verteidigen?

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Yuki scharf. „Das geht ihn auch gar nichts an."

Seguchi lächelte milde und voller Zufriedenheit. Es schien so, als wären die Gerüchte war. Yuki hatte genug gespielt und war den hyperaktiven Sänger endlich leid. Er hatte schon die Befürchtung, Eiri würde sein Herz ernsthaft verlieren und etwas für Shindou empfinden, was nur verraten werden konnte.

Eiri wandte seine hellgrünen, fast bernsteinfarbenen Augen vom blonden Produzenten ab und blickte wieder zur Sondersendung über die Newcomer „Bad Luck". Es war eine typische Szene. Aufdringliche Journalisten verlangten nach Kommentaren und Kurzinterviews. Sie quetschten die Gruppe völlig ein und deren Manager K, ein Amerikaner mit sehr langem, blondem Haar und einer Affinität zu Waffen, musste ihnen einen Weg freikämpfen.

Yukis Unterkiefer klappte ein unmerkliches Stück tiefer und seine Pupillen zogen sich zusammen, als er ansehen musste, wie die Reporter mit ihren Kameras und Mikrofonen auf Shuichi zustürmten. Es hatte fast etwas von der Erstürmung einer Stadt.

Erschrocken und ängstlich, drückte der androgyne Sänger sich an den breiteren Körper seines Managers. Seine Finger suchten am weißen Hemd halt. Die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen und voller Panik, starrte er in die Kameras, als wären sie wilde Tiere. Er wirkte nicht, als würde er jeden Moment losheulen, wie ein kleines Kind, wie sonst, wenn er gerade deprimiert war. Shuichi war wirklich fertig. Ein tiefes Loch, aus dem er nicht so schnell wieder herauskam. Das Stehaufmännchen, war zerbrochen und konnte nicht mehr aufstehen.

Schützend stellten Hiroshi und der junge Fujisaki Suguru sich vor ihren Freund und versuchten die penetrante Presse zurückzudrängen.

„Schalt es aus!"

Yuki blickte weg vom Fernseher. Er hatte keine Lust, sich von Shuichi Schuldgefühle einreden zu lassen. Genau deswegen, bevorzugte er starke Persönlichkeiten für das Bett. Die wollten selten Beziehungen und wenn doch, ertrugen die es leichter, wenn es vorbei war. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, dieses Kind in sein Haus und Bett zu holen? Er war ein Mistkerl, das wusste er, aber er zerbrach keine Seelen. Auch er hatte so etwas wie eine Moral und auch ein derartig makelloser, schöner Körper wie Shuichis, sollte den Trieb nicht über die eigene Ethik triumphieren lassen.

Ohne weiter auf Seguchi Tohma zu achten, stand der attraktive Schriftsteller auf und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer. Er brauchte Ruhe, um sich einzureden, dass Shuichi damit klar kommen würde.

* * *

Ein leises Pling erklang, als eine salzige Träne auf die Coladose traf. Langsam, wurde die Blechdose zwischen den zierlichen Fingern, die fast an feine Frauenfinger erinnerten, gedreht. Noch immer, wollte der Schmerz in seiner Brust nicht aufhören. Es war so schrecklich demütigend gewesen. Diese eiskalten Augen und der Spott in der Stimme. Da war kein Hass oder eine sonstige Form von Gefühl, nur grausame, folternde Gleichgültigkeit und Geringschätzung.

Stimmen und Schritte näherten sich. Hastig stellte er die Dose auf die breite Ablage vor dem Spiegel und wischte sich die Hände über die Augen, um die Spuren der Tränen zu zerstören. Mit einem falschen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, drehte Shuichi den Stuhl zur Tür, als diese aufsprang und Fujisaki in die Garderobe stolperte. Der sehr junge Keyboarder, blickte kurz besorgt zum Sänger der Band. In seinen Augen konnte dieser das Mitleid lesen und es beschämte ihn noch mehr. Freundlich lächelnd, versuchte Shuichi die Situation zu retten und schaffte es zumindest, dass Suguru sich ertappt fühlte und nervös durch sein grünstichiges, schwarzes Haar im Nacken strich. Auch wenn zwischen ihm und Shuichi immer eine Distanz bleiben würde, sorgte er sich doch sehr um den Sänger, der immer wieder über seine eigene Naivität und Gutmütigkeit stolperte. Fujisaki war vielleicht anfangs ein aufgedrücktes, zusätzliches Bandmitglied, aber jetzt, war ein zu fester Bestandteil, als das ihn das Leid der anderen unberührt ließ.

„Shindou-san komm, wir sind jetzt dran."

Shuichi nickte und sprang überschwänglich aus dem Drehstuhl. Ein letzter Blick in den großen Garderobenspiegel, sollte ihm sagen, ob sein gelber Mantel, die Lackshorts und das enge Shirt richtig saßen, doch alles, was er dort sah, war ein kleiner Junge mit traurigen Augen.

Der lange Mantel wehte, als der Sänger an Fujisaki vorbei, in den Gang rauschte und direkt zur Bühne ging. Kurz vor dem Bühnenaufgang blieb er noch einmal stehen, drehte sich zu seinem Gitarristen Hiroshi, zu K, dem Manager, Sakano, dem ewig besorgten Produzenten und Mädchen für alles und zu Suguru. Langsam streckte er seine Faust zu seinen Freunden aus und ließ dann den Daumen mit einem breiten Grinsen hochschnellen.

„Zeigen wir ihnen, was ‚Bad Luck' für eine Show bedeutet."

* * *

Ein fast schon vergessenes Glitzern, stand in Shuichis Augen, als er seine Hände um den Mikrofonständer legte und seine Blicke über die vielen Köpfe wandern ließ. Es war ein unheimliches Gedränge vor der Hauptbühne und allein die Atmosphäre, ließ seinen Puls rasen. Er spürte den kurzen Anflug von Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch. All diese Menschen waren hier, um sie zu hören.

Er drehte seinen Kopf und blickte zu Hiroshi und Fujisaki, die beide verwundert die Verwandlung bemerkten. Shuichi war noch immer tieftraurig, aber das Gefühl auf einer Bühne zu sein, bewirkte etwas in ihm, was für Außenstehende nicht nachvollziehbar war. Die letzten kindlichen Züge, wichen einer professionellen Ernsthaftigkeit. Auf der Bühne, lag sein Zentrum von Gefühlen, so komprimiert, dass ein einzelnes wie Schmerz kurz vergessen war. Die Musik erklang und Shuichi spürte, wie seine eigene Stimme aus ihm heraussprudelte, voller Kraft und mit dem Willen, ein eigenes Leben zu führen. Seine Augen waren auf das kreischende, begeisterte Publikum gerichtet und blickten doch durch es hindurch. Er sang für alles und jeden und ganz besonders für sich. Kraftvoll, lebendig, die Seelen anderer erreichend. Er war die Sonne, deren Anziehungskraft ganze Planeten um sich kreisen ließ. Pure Magie, der sich niemand entziehen konnte, so sehr dieser es sich auch einbildete. Es war sein Publikum, auf die seine Stimme, seine Ausstrahlung und seine Bewegungen eine nahezu hypnotische Wirkung erzielten. Und doch, blieb immer dieser bittere Nachgeschmack. Auch diesmal ertappte er sich dabei, zwischen den vielen feiernden Menschen den einen zu suchen. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass er einfach dastand, seine Sonnenbrille abnahm und ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln bedachte. Shuichi wusste, dass es Unsinn war. Selbst wenn Yuki gekommen wäre, dieses Festival war viel zu groß, um einen Einzelnen zu erkennen.

* * *

Mit verschränkten Armen, stand K hinter der Bühne und betrachtete seine drei Schützlinge kritisch. Neben ihm stand der eher unauffällige Sakano, der, in seinem schwarzen Anzug, eher wie ein Beamter, als wie ein Produzent wirkte.

„Heute ist er besonders gut", bemerkte der Japaner mit dem kurzen, leicht verwuschelten Haaren und schob seine Brille hoch.

K murrte nur. Seine blauen Augen, glitten von Hiroshi zu Fujisaki. Beide waren heute wirklich sehr gut. Shuichis letzte Leistungen hatten sie wahrlich angepeitscht. An ihnen ließ sich nicht meckern. Er blickte nun zu Shuichi, dem Zentrum des Bühnengeschehen und murrte leise.

„Sie haben Recht, aber es ist dennoch nicht gut."

Verwirrt blickte Sakano zum „Bad Luck"- Manager, der ihm nun fast wie der Fels in der Brandung vorkam. K's glatte Stirn, war in tiefe, besorgte Falten gelegt.

„Er singt nicht, er schreit seinen Schmerz heraus. Das wird ihn auf kurz oder lang kaputt machen. Egal, wie gut er im Moment ist, das auszunutzen, wäre falsch."

„Ah, K, lassen sie ihn nur, vielleicht hilft es ihm ja", erklang eine weiche, jugendliche Stimme hinter den beiden Männern.

Neugierig drehten beide sich um und blickten ihn Seguchis Gesicht. Souverän, wie eh und je, trat der NG- Präsident näher. Er hatte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und blickte mit einem milden Lächeln zu Shuichi auf die Bühne.

„Er muss lernen, dass alles ein Ende haben kann. Nur das macht ihn erwachsen und lässt ihn sich mehr Mühe geben."

Missmutig, murrte K über die Worte seines Chefs. Wenn es nur das wäre, aber hier ging es nicht um einfachen Liebeskummer. Bei so etwas, sang Shuichi nur einfach schlecht, heulte den ganzen Tag und ging einem gewaltig auf die Nerven. Aber, er sang wie ein Gott und war einfach zu ruhig und schweigsam, um einen zu nerven. Man hatte einfach nur noch Mitleid mit ihm.

„A-aber Chef", mischte Sakano sich ein, der es normalerweise nie wagte, seinem Seguchi-san zu widersprechen.

Dementsprechend erwartungsvoll, blickte dieser auch zu ihm. Ein Blick, der allein durch seine Freundlichkeit, jeden in die Knie zwingen konnten. Seguchi war kein lauter, cholerischer Chef, er war die stille, hintergründige Sorte Mensch, hinter deren Maske man nie blicken konnte und genau das machte ihn so gefährlich. Niemand, konnte etwas gegen Liebenswürdigkeit unternehmen und dann kam der unvermittelte Schlangenbiss.

Kalter Schweiß perlte von Sakanos Stirn und hastig versuchte er diesen, mit einem Taschentuch wegzutupfen. Sein ganzer Körper, stellte sich bereits darauf ein, in der nächsten Minute, auf die Knie zu fallen und um Verzeihung zu betteln, aber erst mal, musste er da durch.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es nur mit der Trennung zu tun hat. Ich meine, ich denke schon, aber irgend etwas ist da noch. Shindou-kun ist völlig verändert, richtig... uhm..."

„... mit den Nerven am Ende", half K aus und erntete vom „Bad Luck"- Produzenten ein zustimmendes Nicken, das sehr an einen Wackeldackel im Kaffeerausch erinnerte.

Tohmas Lächeln wurde breiter und noch freundlicher, was bei K allerdings keine Wirkung zeigte. Kühl und berechnend, wie es sich für einen Manager gehörte, hielt er dem Angriff stand. Um so unvermittelter traf ihn der Vorschlag seines eher zierlichen Chefs, der in dem weiten Anzug und der Mütze, noch viel kindlicher, als normal aussah.

„Dann schlage ich vor, die Band macht demnächst Urlaub. Streichen sie alle Auftritte, Interviews und Aufnahmen. Gleich nach dem Konzert, haben sie genug Freizeit."

Nicht sicher, ob es purer Sarkasmus oder ein ernstzunehmender Ratschlag war, runzelte K die Stirn, während Sakano immer blasser wurde und fast vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch war.

„Das geht doch nicht", jammerte er.

„Warum nicht? Wäre es etwa nicht gut für die Band", fragte Seguchi übertrieben naiv, was Sakano einen zusätzlichen Peitschenhieb verpasste.

„Doch, natürlich", versicherte der Abklatsch eines Beamten einem Zerfall nahe, „aber... uhm... wir können die Auftritte nicht einfach absagen. Das könnte der Band schaden und würde garantiert auch auf NG und sie zurückfallen."

Leicht legte der NG-Präsident seinen Kopf schief und bedachte seinen ehemaligen Manager mit einem besonders netten Lächeln.

„Machen sie sich darüber keinen Kopf. Ich werde mich schon darum kümmern, zusammen mit ‚Nittle Grasper'."

Ohne jedes weitere Wort, drehte Seguchi Tohma sich um und verließ den Schauplatz wieder. K konnte nicht anders, als ihm einen mürrischen Blick hinterher zuwerfen. Er mochte Seguchi nicht sonderlich, oder besser, er mochte den Umgang dieses Mannes mit seinen Schützlingen nicht. Für ihn war der Präsident eine Schlange. Egal, wie friedlich sie in der Sonne lag und sich wärmte, da waren noch immer die Giftzähne, die besonders auf Shindous Fleisch zielten. Der Manager hatte immer das Gefühl, Seguchi wartete nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit, „Bad Luck"oder wenigstens deren Sänger los zu werden und dann, gab es wieder diese Momente, in denen Seguchi sich fast ein Bein rausriss, um die junge Band zu fördern und an die Spitze der Charts zu bringen.

* * *

„Ah, endlich mal wieder Urlaub."

Genüsslich streckte Hiroshi sich. Etwas Erholung hatte er wirklich nötig. Der ganze Starrummel, war wirklich sehr schlauchend, auch wenn es ihm etwas seltsam vorkam, dass K und NG dem so plötzlich zustimmten.

Der hübsche Gitarrist blickte neben sich zu Shuichi, der nur schweigend auf den Boden blickte. Seine Hände hatte er tief in die Taschen seiner langen, orangefarbenen Lackjacke gesteckt und sein Atem kondensierte vor seinen Lippen. Es war wirklich kalt geworden, aber das schien den 19jährigen kaum zu kümmern.

„Hiro?"

Der Angesprochene hob fragend, leicht eine Braue.

„Lass uns einen trinken gehen, zur Feier des Tages", schloss Shuichi seinen Satz und blickte zu seinem besten Freund auf. Ein einnehmendes Lächeln lag unter den Augen, die so matt und deprimiert wie ein Wintermeer wirkten. Hiroshi nickte knapp, legte einen Arm um Shuichis Schulter und drückte den schmächtigen Mann leicht an sich.

„Wie du willst. Das haben wir ohnehin schon lang nicht mehr gemacht."

Innerlich seufzte Hiroshi. Sein kleiner Freund würde sich hoffnungslos betrinken, als ob es irgendetwas ändern würde. Aber nun gut, Nakano war auch nicht bereit, dem deprimierten Sänger diesen Wunsch abzuschlagen. Er musste ohnehin nicht befürchten, dass Shuichi nun immer trinken würde, um den Schmerz zu lindern, dafür war die Sucht nach der Bühne noch einfach zu groß und irgendwann, würden seine inneren Qualen auch aufhören. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Sänger. Aber, so wie dieser aussah, konnte man meinen, dass es für ihn nie aufhören wurde. Zerbrochene Herzen konnte man zusammenkleben, aber was machte man bei Glasherzen, die in winzige Scherben zerschmettert worden waren?

Seufzend führte er Shuichi zu einer kleinen Kneipe, die nicht weit von der Festivalarena entfernt lag. Hiroshi hatte einfach keine Lust, mit einem teuren Taxi noch durch die ganze Stadt zu fahren, nicht nach so einem bombastischen und kräftezerrenden Auftritt.

* * *

Lediglich die glühende Zigarettenspitze, spendete im Umkreis von ein paar Millimetern etwas Wärme. Ein wenig fröstelnd, verkroch sich Yuki noch mehr in seinen Lamafellmantel. In der großen Halle und im Auto war es warm gewesen und jetzt dieser bittere Kälteschock.

„Wolltest du sehen, wie er sich macht?"

Yuki drehte sich um und blickte durch die Sonnenbrille in schwarze Schatten. Gelassen nahm er die Brille ab und blickte dorthin, wo er den Besitzer der wohlbekannten Stimme vermutete. Seguchi trat aus dem Schatten, den die massive Treppenbrüstung warf, hervor und blickte vom untersten Absatz zu seinem Schwager auf. Ausdruckslos, sah dieser hinab.

„Wovon redest du?"

Yukis Instinkt, gebot ihm Vorsicht. Seguchi Ausdruck war ernst und etwas drohendes, blitzte in seinen verdunkelten Augen.

„Ich weiß, dass du da warst. Ich habe dich gesehen."

Geschmeidig, kam er näher und blieb zwei Stufen unter seinem jüngeren Schwager stehen. Gnadenlos, bohrte er seinen Blick in den Schriftsteller.

„Was erhoffst du dir davon?"

Yuki schnaubte verächtlich und setzte ein süffisantes Lächeln auf.

„Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass sie auftreten werden. Wolltest du etwa nicht, dass ich komme."

Seguchi runzelte die Stirn und Zorn flammte in seinen Augen auf. Noch nie, war er ein Opfer von Yukis Kälte geworden.

„Du weißt sehr wohl, dass ich ganz bestimmt nicht wollte, dass er dich sieht."

Sehr kurz, lachte Yuki sarkastisch auf.

„Stimmt, du wolltest dich nur über den Kleinen lustig machen."

Wütend, knirschte Seguchi mit den Zähnen. Zugegeben, er war gegen die Beziehung der Beiden gewesen und hat so einiges getan, um sie zu zerstören, aber nichtsdestotrotz, war Shuichi noch immer ein wichtiges Produkt seiner Plattenfirma. Er konnte sich nur zu gut ausmalen, was passiert wäre, hätte der „Bad Luck"- Vocalist, diese blonde Personifizierung von Arroganz gesehen und das wäre völlig wider seine wirtschaftlichen Bestrebungen gewesen.

„Halt dich von Shindou-san fern! Das ist besser für alle", knirschte er gedämpft und erntete nur weitere Überheblichkeit.

„Vor allem besser für dich?!"

Die verschatteten Augen, verengten sich immer weiter. So angriffslustig, war Yuki noch nie seinem väterlichen Schwager gegenüber gewesen, was diesem absolut nicht schmeckte. Allmählich zeigte Seguchi sein wahres Gesicht, sehr zur Freude Eiris.

„Ja, ich bin froh, dass du dein Spielzeug zur Seite gelegt hast, was euch beiden weiteren Schmerz erspart", gab der blondierte Japaner zu, „Aber, mir gefällt nicht, dass du ein neues, absolut krankes Spiel mit ihm vorhast. Er steht bei mir unter Vertrag und ich brauche ihn, also halt dich von ihm fern, sonst wird er auf kurz oder lang zerbrechen."

Lässig, strichen weiße Finger naturblondes Haar aus dem schöngeschnittenen, makellosen Gesicht.

„Hab keine Angst um deine Goldkuh. Ich war ohnehin nicht wegen ihm da. Mein Date, wollte unbedingt dahin."

Forschend, maßen die dunklen Augen jeden Zentimeter des ausdruckslosen Marmorgesichts ab und konnten doch nicht erkennen, ob er log oder nicht.

Die teuren Schuhe klackten auf den Steinstufen, als Eiri heruntertrat und neben seinem Schwager stehen blieb.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mein Spiel mit dem Kleinen ist endgültig vorbei. Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr, auf Kindereien und seinem Liebesgesäusel. Lass uns lieber etwas spazieren gehen und über deine Idee mit den Songtexten sprechen."

* * *

So leicht und gut gelaunt, hatte Shuichi sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Er hatte fast das Gefühl fliegen zu können und versuchte dies auch sofort in die Tat umzusetzen. Hiroshi konnte seinen alkoholisierten Freund gerade noch am unteren Saum seiner Jacke festhalten und zurückziehen, bevor dieser die Treppen der Fußgängerüberführung heruntersprang. Mit einem kindlichen Schmollmund, drehte Shuichi sich um und bedachte den verzweifelten Gitarristen mit einem beleidigten Blick.

„Menno, Hiro, warum verdirbst du mir den Spaß?"

Der Angesprochene, seufzte schwer. Er schaffte es nicht einmal mehr, den jungen Sänger anzusehen. Dessen dunkelblaue, nahezu violetten Augen, versuchten verzweifelt die Umgebung aufzunehmen und bewegten sich unablässig, ohne einen bestimmten Punkt zu treffen, was Hiroshi sichtlich nervös machte.

Der Dunkelhaarige, ergriff Shuichis Arm und zerrte ihn hinter sich. Zuerst, wirkte der zierliche Junge verwirrt, lief dann aber rot an und kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen.

„Aber Hiro", gurrte er süßlich, „du bist ja auf einmal so stürmisch."

Hiroshi war kurz gewillt, seinen Kopf gegen die eiserne Absperrung zu hauen, verdrehte dann aber doch nur die Augen. Es war einfach unmöglich, einem Betrunkenen mit Vernunft gegenüberzutreten, vor allem, wenn dieser gerade summend hinter einem herhüpfte.

„Ich bring dich jetzt besser nach Hause."

„Oh ja... nach Hause... Hiro bringt mich nach Hause. Jahaaa... nicht Hiro-chaaan", krähte Shuichi voller künstlicher, guter Laune. Mindestens ein oder zwei Drinks, waren ihm eindeutig in den Kopf gestiegen und lähmten jeden Hirnbereich, der für Logik, Vernunft und Verantwortung zuständig war. Kurz, sämtliche Fußgänger auf der Brücke, der angrenzenden Passage und noch einem weiteren Block, erlebten Shindou Shuichi in Reinform. Es war so peinlich und gleichzeitig so erholsam für Hiroshi, dass er sich schmunzelnd zu dem dümmsten hinreißen ließ, was er sagen konnte. Shuichi annähernd so wie früher zu sehen, ließ ihn einfach alle Bedenken vergessen.

„Wie konnte Yuki-san es nur so lange mit dir aushalten?"

Sofort ging ein Ruck durch den zierlichen Körper des Pinkhaarigen. Mit entsetzten Augen, sah er seinen besten Freund an, der fast stolperte, weil Shuichi so abrupt angehalten hatte, aber immer noch Hiroshis Hand hielt. Mit einem bedauernden Gesicht, drehte der Brünette sich um. Shuichi stand einfach ganz still da, den Kopf gesenkt und das Gesicht kaum erkennbar.

„Shuichi... es... es tut mir leid."

Hiroshi wusste nicht, was er sonst hätte sagen können. Hilflos stand er nun seinem besten Freund gegenüber.

„Ist schon gut. Mit mir ist alles okay", erklärte Shuichi, dessen Stimme schon wieder nüchtern klang, viel zu nüchtern für das kleine Energiebündel.

Langsam blickte er auf und ein breites Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht es wirklich wieder gut. Was interessiert mich schon Yuki Eiri?"

Auch, wenn er noch abfällig klang und es schaffte, den Namen seines Exfreundes wie ein Stück schimmligen Essens auszuspucken, so strafte der unendlich traurige Blick in seinen Augen ihn dennoch Lügen.

Nakanos Fingerspitzen zuckten kurz. Er war versucht, seinen kleinen Freund einfach in die Arme zu nehmen und ihn fest an sich zudrücken. Shuichi hatte die Trennung härter getroffen, als er zuzugeben bereit war. Er war ja nicht einmal im Stande, einfach zu weinen. All den Schmerz in seinen Tränen herausbrechen zu lassen.

„Hiro?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und blinzelte Shuichi fragend an.

„Bring mich bitte nach Hause, ja?"

* * *

Immer wieder, blickte Hiroshi zu Shuichi, um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch wirlich alles in Ordnung war, doch jener lächelte nur fröhlich. Erleichtert strich der Gitarrist sich durch sein braunes Haar und blickte zu den Häusern, die er über Shuichis Kopf hinweg, schemenhaft erkennen konnte. Es waren kleine, aber noble Apartmenthäuser, mit nicht mehr, als höchstens sechs Wohneinheiten. Theoretisch, hätte auch Hiroshi sich längst eine derartige Wohnung leisten können, aber sein herz hing einfach an seiner kleinen Einzimmerwohnung mit Blick auf ein Parkhaus.

Shuichi bog um eine Ecke, die von einer Straßenlaterne beleuchtet wurde und stolperte sofort wieder zurück. Er war gegen etwas gestoßen und blickte nun in den viel zu dunklen Schatten, außerhalb des Laternenlichts.

„Oh, bitte verzeihen sie, ich habe sie nicht gesehen", erklang eine freundliche Frauenstimme, die etwas älter, als Shuichi zu sein schien.

Verlegen rieb der Pinkhaarige sich den Nacken.

„Ah... ich hätte ja auch aufpassen müssen."

Die Frauengestalt, trat in den Schatten und die beiden „Bad Luck"- Mitglieder, standen einer Mittzwanzigerin, mit kurzem Haar, ähnlich wie Shuichis, gegenüber. Auf ihren ungeschminkten Lippen, lag ein mildes Lächeln. Und dennoch, betrachtete Hiroshi sie misstrauisch. Die Art, wie sie sich kleidete, wie sie zu blicken versuchte, die Frisur, es erinnerte ihn an jemanden, an Sakuma Ryuichi. Er verdrehte die Augen. Das war ja klar, ausgerechnet in einer Gegend, wo am Abend die Bordsteine hochgeklappt wurden, trafen sie auf einen „Nittle Grasper"- Fan. Nein, noch schlimmer, einen Sakuma-Fan. Diese Sorte Fan hatte ihre ganz speziellen Eigenarten, wie Shuichi und Tatsuha sehr deutlich bewiesen.

„Ah... ihr seid doch Nakano-san und Shindou-san von ‚Bad Luck'"

Zwei großen Augen, leuchtete die beiden begeistert an. Shuichi ergriff sofort das Wort und bewies wieder einmal, dass ihm all dieser Ruhm manchmal noch recht unheimlich war. Verlegen lächelnd und mit geröteten Wangen, nickte er leicht.

„Uhm... ja, genau, die sind wir."

Die Begeisterung im Gesicht der jungen Frau wuchs, und sie begann, wild in ihrer Handtasche zu kramen. Sehnsüchtig blickte Shuichi an ihr vorbei. Der Eingang zu seinem Haus, war nicht einmal 20 Meter entfernt. Er war müde und ausgelaugt und wünschte sich nur noch sein weiches Bett, aber nun gut, es würde ihm auch nie einfallen, einen Fan zu enttäuschen.

Besagte Frau, kramte weiterhin in den Tiefen ihrer Tasche und plauderte unaufhörlich drauflos.

„Ich habe gehört, du bist ein großer Bewunderer von Sakuma-san", erklärte sie lächelnd und strapazierte allmählich Hiroshis Geduld. „Ich bin auch ein sehr großer Fan von ihm. Er ist einfach ein Gott."

Sie schenkte Shuichi ein freundliches Lächeln, welches er nur erwidern konnte. Allein der Gedanke, ein sein früheres Vorbild und jetzigen Freund, ließ ihn etwas aufblühen.

„Ich war so froh, als ‚Nittle Grasper' ihr Comeback feierten", fuhr die junge Frau fort, „aber dann musstest du auftauchen und ihm Konkurrenz machen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass mein Sakuma wegen dir wieder in der Versenkung verschwindet. Jeder Feind von Sakuma-san ist auch meiner."

* * *

Konzentriert, achtete Yuki auf die Straße. Es war eigentlich unnötig, diese Gegend war um diese Zeit wie ausgestorben, allerdings, wollte er auch keine Katze, die plötzlich auf die Straße sprang, überfahren. Es war ohnehin teuer genug gewesen, den Mercedes wieder reparieren zu lassen.

Im Beifahrersitz, bewegte sich etwas und ein paar Finger, trommelten eine Melodie auf der Lehne.

„Ich danke dir, dass du mich nach Hause fährst."

Tohma, lächelte Yuki freundlich an. Ein Lächeln, dass er diesmal sogar ernst meinte, allerdings murrte der Halbjapaner nur und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Zigarette. Sein Schwager, seufzte unmerklich und blickte aus dem Fenster hinaus. Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn. Er kannte diese Gegend recht gut, immerhin, hatte er Shuichi hier eine Wohnung besorgt, als es nötig war, für ihn eine Adresse einzurichten. Sein fragender Blick richtete sich auf Yuki, der noch immer die Straße vor sich zu hypnotisieren versuchte.

„Shindou-san lebt hier", erklärte er kurz und erntete nur ein Schulterzucken Eiris.

Wieder blickte Seguchi aus dem Fenster. Dieser Weg war alles andere, als eine Abkürzung und er fragte sich, ob Yuki bewusst hier entlang fuhr. Die Art und Weise, wie er immer wieder Shuichis Nähe aufsuchte, gab dem blondierten Produzenten doch zu denken. Er konnte oder wollte sich nicht von Shindou lösen. Eine Situation, die für ihn nur Schmerz bedeuten konnte. Allein der Gedanke, Eiri wieder leiden zu sehen, stülpte Tohma den Magen um. Er musste die beiden einfach voneinander trennen und wenn er Shuichi ins Ausland schickte oder gar tötete. Er wollte es nicht, dafür war der Sänger ein zu wichtiges Zugpferd, aber allein, würde Yuki sich wohl nicht von ihm fernhalten und nichts, bedeutete Seguchi so viel, wie das Wohlergehen des Schriftstellers, welches eindeutig gefährdet war, solange er sich nicht von dem Jüngeren lösen konnte.

Plötzlich, zuckten beide Männer zusammen. Ein lauter Knall, zerriss die Nachtluft. Yukis Augen weiteten sich und seine Pupillen schrumpften zu kleinen Punkten. Er kannte dieses Geräusch und es jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Die Reifen des Mercedes quietschten, als der Wagen eine Vollbremsung machte. Ein Schatten huschte über die Straße und durch das Scheinwerferlicht des Autos.

Sofort stieg Seguchi aus und blickte etwas irritiert dorthin, wo das Scheinwerferlicht des Autos hinfiel.

„Bleib stehen du Mistkerl!"

Aus einer Seitenstraße, die zu einigen Wohnhäusern führte, erklang eine wütende, verzweifelte Stimme. Ein junger Mann rannte hervor und stoppte mitten im Lichtkegel. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln, hatte er das Auto gesehen und sich ablenken lassen. Atemlos stand er auf der Straße und blinzelte Seguchi entgegen, der ihn forschend musterte.

„Nakano-san?"fragte er etwas verwirrt von der Tatsache, dass er den jungen Mann hier antraf und dann auf diese Art.

Nach Luft schnappend, trat Hiroshi näher. In seinen Augen stand kurz etwas wie Erleichterung, die sofort wieder von tiefster Verzweiflung verdrängt wurde.

„Seguchi-san?!" Seguchi-san, schnell! Shuichi..."

Hiroshi unterbrach sich selber, als er Yuki erblickte, der nun auch ausgestiegen war. Dieser, betrachtete den Gitarristen mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Interesse. Erst als Shuichis Name fiel, zog sich etwas in ihm zusammen, das kurz auch in seinen Augen aufblitzte. Die Verzweiflung und Angst Hiroshis, bedeutete alles andere, als gutes und versetzte Yuki einen heftigen, schmerzvollen Stich. Er schlug die Autotür zu und folgte, zusammen mit Tohma, dem aufgelösten Hiroshi zu Shuichis Wohnhaus.


	3. Schuld

**(Schuld)**

„...Ich habe dich gewarnt, wenn du nicht aufhörst, werde ich dich töten. Niemand, wird Sakuma-san Konkurrenz machen."

Shuichi, hörte einen lauten Knall und dann spürte er sich selber kaum noch. Er sah, wie die Frau wegrannte und Hiroshi hinterher. Er merkte, wie er seine Hände auf seinen Bauch presste und er erlebte, wie es unter seinen Fingern feucht wurde. Schritte näherten sich bereits, als er gerade die Hände von seinem Bauch löste und anfing zu begreifen, was geschehen war.

Kein großer Schmerz, nur ein lauter Knall, der einem fast das Gehör zerriss. Ein Gefühl, wie eine Faust im Magen, Erstaunen, Begreifen, Entsetzen. Man registrierte den Schuss, aber, man spürte ihn nicht wirklich. Da war kein kalter Stahl oder eine brennend heiße Kugel. Es war wie eine Operation bei Bewusstsein. Alles war betäubt und dennoch, spürte man, wie sich etwas durch die Eingeweide fraß. Es ist ein schneller, fast schmerzfreier Tod. Manchmal, blieb nicht einmal die Erkenntnis, was geschehen war.

Yuki kannte das. Er hatte es schon einmal miterlebt. Kitazawa, hatte einen verblüfften Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als es geschehen war. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, was überhaupt passiert war. Sein Blut war auf den Boden getropft und er hatte es noch immer nicht verstanden. Doch diesmal, war es anders, völlig anders.

Starr vor Erschütterung, stand der blonde Halbjapaner da und blickte in schreckgeweitete Augen. Shuichis Augen, er würde sie nie wieder vergessen können. Sie waren so weit aufgerissen, das sie das hübsche Gesicht in eine bizarre Maske verwandelten. Erfüllt mit Ungläubigkeit, breitete er seine Hände vor seinem Bauch aus. Sie zitterten unablässig und Blut tropfte zwischen den Fingern auf den Boden. Er konnte den Schmerz nicht spüren, aber er musste da sein. Irgendwo musste er stecken, verhüllt von Schock und Fassungslosigkeit.

Yuki kam näher. Er konnte den Blick nicht von den Augen nehmen, deren blau so tief war, dass es bereits einem Violett gleich kam. Sie waren so voller Horror und Panik, als ob sie den Schrecken der Welt erblickt hätten.

Eiris Blick, wurde seltsam weich. Es rührte so viele Erinnerungen auf. Aber, er wusste nur zu genau, dass dies nicht Kitazawa war. Es war viel schlimmer, als all die bösen Erinnerungen und Erlebnisse. Yuki, wollte sie aus seinem Kopf streichen und wurde doch immer wieder mit ihnen konfrontiert und nun, wiederholte sich alles bei Shuichi. Der junge Sänger, war wie ein Spiegelbild seiner Vergangenheit und doch, es war um so vieles schlimmer. Hilflos, musste Yuki ansehen, wie der zierliche Körper des Pinkhaarigen bebte, die Lippen einen stummen Schrei formten. Es war alles zu schnell gegangen und Shuichis Zeit schien einfach eingefroren. Die Erde schien zu beben, immer, wenn ein weiterer Blutstropfen die Pfütze unter Shuichis Füßen nährte.

Shuichis Körper, gab endgültig nach, als starke Arme ihn umfingen. Er brach einfach in sich zusammen, wie ein Kartenhaus.

Fest, drückte Yuki den sterbenden Körper an sich und hob ihn schließlich hoch. Er konnte spüren, wie das Blut des Jungen, zwischen seinen Fingern hervorquoll. Die Kugel hatte sich einen direkten Weg durch Shuichis Körper gebannt.

Grüne, ausdruckslose Augen, legten sich auf Tohma, der schockiert danebengestanden hatte. Als er Eiris stechenden Blick auf sich spürte, musste er unwillkürlich hochblicken. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wie das alles geschehen konnte.

„Seguchi, fahr den Wagen!" grollte Yukis tiefe Stimme.

Der Angesprochene nickte nur und lief den Weg, den sie gekommen waren, wieder zurück. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren, erklärte eine Stimme ihm, dass dies die Chance war, die beiden endgültig zu trennen, doch er hörte nicht auf sie. Er hatte Yukis Gesicht gesehen, als sie Shuichi entdeckten. Es war so voller Entsetzen und Schuld, dass es ihn umbringen würde, sollte der Sänger sterben. Nein, er konnte Shuichi nicht hier lassen. Der Junge war eigentlich auch völlig unschuldig, nur verliebt. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass all die Schrecken, die er erleben musste, eine Art Abklatsch von Yukis dunkler Vergangenheit darstellten. Er provozierte sie noch nicht einmal. Allein die unsinnigen, aber tiefen Gefühle, für Eiri hatten ihn in sein langsames und wohl endgültiges Verderben gezogen.

* * *

„War es gut, Nakano-san zurückzulassen? Er schien auch einen Schock zu haben", fragte Seguchi, während er sich gleichzeitig darauf konzentrieren musste, in der hohen Geschwindigkeit, nicht die Kontrolle über den schweren Wagen zu verlieren.

Yuki, hörte ihm nicht zu. Seine Augen, waren auf den schwerverletzten Jungen in seinen Armen gerichtet, dessen Augen bereits wie glanzlose, blaue Perlen wirkten.

Kurz schielte Tohma herüber und bemerkte eine seltsame Wandlung in Yukis Gesicht. Es war sanft, voller Sorge und Schuldgefühl. Eiris blasse Finger, glitten durch Shuichis Haar und strichen es aus seiner Stirn. Die Haut des Sängers, war ganz kalt und nun, prangte ein Blutstreifen auf ihr. Überall, klebte der rote Lebenssaft und tropfte auch weiterhin aus dem zierlichen Körper. Verzweifelt, presste Yukis andere Hand, einen abgerissenen Teil seines Hemdes auf die große Austrittswunde am Rücken.

„Er wird durchkommen", versuchte Tohma sich selbst und seinen Freund zu belügen, doch dieser, blickte nicht einmal auf.

„Wem versuchst du etwas vorzumachen?"

Es war keine Anklage, dafür klang die Stimme zu heiser und gebrochen.

Bewegung, kam in Shuichis Körper, als er Yukis Stimme hörte. Die großen Augen, drehten sich kaum merklich zum Gesicht des Blonden. Der besorgte, verzweifelte Blick hellgrüner Augen, drang durch all den Nebel des Vergessens zum auslöschenden Bewusstsein.

Verblüfft und mit einem winzigen Stück Hoffnung, erkannte Yuki, wie sich die bebenden Lippen bewegten. Sie brachten nicht mehr, als ein atemloses Flüstern hervor, aber es reichte dennoch, um den Blonden innerlich voller Verzweiflung aufschreien zu lassen.

„Yu... ki..."

Es war sein schlimmster Alptraum. Erneut, wurde durch ihn, das Leben eines Menschen vernichtet. Und diesmal, war es niemand, der es verdient hatte. Es war allein Yukis Schuld. Shuichi war völlig ahnungslos gewesen. Er hatte ihm von den Briefen erzählen müssen, aber, er war mal wieder zu stolz, zu verschlossen, zu ängstlich sich anderen zu offenbaren.

Nahezu liebevoll, strich seine kühle, zitternde Hand, über Shuichis Wange. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass er starb. Nicht noch mehr schreckliche Erinnerungen, die ihn nie wieder loslassen werden würden.

* * *

Es war seltsam ruhig, im Krankenhaus. In sich zusammengesunken, saß Eiri auf einem der Stühle, die im langen Gang, vor den Operationssälen aufgestellt worden waren. Er hatte seine Ellenbogen auf den Knien aufgestützt und starrte misstrauisch auf die kahle Wand gegenüber. Das Getränk, das Tohma ihm anbot, wies er mit einem Knurren zurück. Seufzend ließ sich der Ältere, neben Yuki nieder.

„Er wird es schaffen. Er ist zäh und hat die besten Ärzte, die so schnell aufzutreiben waren, bekommen", plauderte Seguchi mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

Eiri, reagierte nicht. Sein Blick galt noch immer der Wand, hinter der irgendwo Shuichi operiert wurde.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld."

Seguchis Worte, klangen wie purer Hohn.

„Ist es so?"

Überrascht, hob Tohma eine Braue. Yukis düstere Reaktion überraschte ihn nun doch. Skeptisch, musterte er seinen Schwager von der Seite. Ein seltsamer Glanz lag in den stechenden Augen. Es war nicht die Furcht, für etwas Schlimmes verantwortlich zu sein, es war die Angst, jemanden zu verlieren.

Tohmas Lungen pressten Luft heraus, als sich sein Körper etwas entspannte. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Er hatte Glück, dass wir zufällig in der Nähe waren."

Eiri wusste es durchaus zu schätzen, dass Seguchi ihn aufmuntern wollte, aber, dieser verstand noch immer gar nichts. Es war gewiss kein Zufall, dass sie dort gewesen waren. Etwas, zog den Schriftsteller immer und immer wieder in Shindous Nähe.

Yuki erhob sich und begann im Gang auf und ab zu tigern, stets unter Tohmas wachsamen Augen.

„Du solltest nach Hause gehen und dich ausruhen", verlangte der 32jährige.

Eiri blieb stehen und richtete seine wunderschönen, aber eiskalten Augen auf seinen Schwager. Dieser zuckte zusammen, als er den Hass darin sah. Es schmerzte ihn sehr, von dem Menschen, der ihm am meisten bedeutete, so angesehen zu werden.

„Ich werde ihn nicht alleine lassen", sagte Yuki Eiri mit fester, unerschütterlicher Stimme.

Es war irrsinnig. Er gab sich die Schuld für etwas, was er nicht mit Sicherheit verhindern hätte können und es war gleichzeitig nicht mehr, als eine Lüge. Es ging nicht darum, ob Shuichi überlebte oder nicht, sondern allein, um das eigene Gewissen zu besänftigen. Wusste er überhaupt, was er damit anrichtete?

„Du solltest dich endlich von ihm fernhalten. Wenn er dir jemals etwas bedeutet hatte, solltest du ihn gehen lassen, besonders jetzt. Gib ihm kein Mitleid, gib ihm endlich seine Freiheit."

Eindringlich, drang Tohmas Stimme in Eiris Verstand vor. Verdammt, er wusste es doch alles. Warum hörte er von anderen nur immer wieder das, was er selber längst wusste?

Der blonde Romancier, drehte Seguchi den Rücken zu und starrte an die Wand. Eine zeitlang, stand er einfach nur da und musterte das sterile Grau der Mauer. Schließlich knallte es dumpf und Seguchi schreckte hoch.

Yuki lehnte seinen Oberkörper weit vor und stützte sich mit der Faust an der Wand ab. Blut tropfte seine geschundenen Knöchel hinab. Er hatte all seine innere Zerrissenheit in einen einzelnen Schlag gesetzt.

„Das weiß ich doch alles selber."

Es war nicht die tiefe Stimme eines eiskalten Mannes, der andere als Spielzeug ansah. Yuki war gewiss niemand, dem die Gefühle anderer egal waren, er war nur jemand, der sein eigenes empfindliches Selbst, mit einer dicken Schicht Eis zu schützen versuchte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es jemals wieder genug Hitze geben würde, um es zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Es tat einfach nur noch weh.

„Verdammt... verdammt... verdammt... Warum schaffe ich es nicht? Warum schaffe ich es einfach nicht?"

Verzweifelt, hämmerte er immer wieder gegen die Wand. Was niemand sehen konnte, sein Gesicht war voller Schmerz. Sein Innerstes zerbrach allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Shuichi nur wegen ihm litt. Er litt immer nur wegen ihm und Eiri war dazu verdammt, hilflos zuzusehen. Was er auch versuchte, es brach alles in sich zusammen. Er konnte Shuichi nicht von sich stoßen, aber auch nicht bei sich behalten.

Der 22jährige, zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er brauchte nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass es Seguchi war. Der blondierte Mann, sorgte sich immer um ihn, niemand, war ihm so sehr Freund. Niemand bisher.

Eiri, drehte sich um und vergrub sein Gesicht, in Tohmas Halsbeuge. Hemmungslos brachen all die versteckten Gefühle hervor und heiße Tränen, tropften auf Seguchis schwarzen Anzug.

„Warum? Warum komme ich nicht von ihm los? Warum, muss er wegen mir so leiden?"

Seguchi, war sichtlich überfordert. Mit einem Blick, der an Trauer und Sorge, kaum zu überbieten war, strich er durch Eiris blondes, weiches Haar. Er wusste, er konnte nicht mehr machen, als für den Jüngeren da zu sein.

Seufzend, suchte er nach einer befriedigenden Antwort und fand sie, mit einer niederschmetternden Erkenntnis. Es war etwas, dem man sich nicht widersetzen konnte. Ein Naturgesetz, dass für jeden galt, egal, an welchem Punkt der Erde man sich befand.

„It's Gravitation..."

* * *

Krachend, fiel die Getränkedose, aus dem Automaten. Eigentlich, hatte Tohma gar keine Lust auf billige, süße Limonade und Yuki konnte er sie auch nicht geben. Der junge Schriftsteller, war endlich eingeschlafen und beanspruchte einige Gänge weiter, zwei Stühle für sich. Es war wirklich eine lange Nacht.

Sein Blick, fiel zur Fahrstuhltür. Er erwartete Nakano zurück. Der junge Mann, war mit hoher Sicherheit im Haus. Aber, er kam nur alle paar halbe Stunde vorbei, blickte auf das leuchtende Schild, das anzeigte, dass noch operiert wurde und verschwand wieder.

Energische Schritte mit klappernden Absätzen näherten sich. Sofort blickte Seguchi hoch und erkannte ein wohlbekanntes Gesicht. Völlig erschöpft, stemmte eine schwer atmende Frau, mit langem, braunen Haar und den selben, stechenden Augen, wie Eiri sich gegen die Wand nahe der Treppe.

Mikas Miene wechselte zu einer fragender Besorgnis, als sie ihren Ehemann erkannte. Mit grazilen, aber immer noch festen Schritten, trat sie auf den freundlich lächelnden Mann zu.

„Tohma, was ist passiert? Warum hast du mich hergerufen?"

Gelassen, öffnete der Angesprochene seine Getränkedose, nahm einen Schluck und blickte seine Frau nun weniger freundlich an.

„Shindou wurde angeschossen."

Die braunen Augen, der jungen Frau, weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Wie hat Eiri es aufgenommen?"

Ein grimmiges Lächeln, huschte über Tohmas Lippen. Mika war schon immer sehr schnell gewesen und in diesem Fall, hatte sie den wunden Punkt beim ersten Versuch getroffen.

„Es macht ihm zu schaffen", antwortete er schlicht und konnte sofort an Gesicht gegenüber ablesen, dass dies keine angemessene Antwort war.

Mika war sich sehr wohl im Klaren, dass es ihren Bruder belasten musste. Sie war nicht dumm und hatte den Umgang von Yuki und Shuichi sehr genau beobachten können. Immer wieder, wühlte dieser in ihr die Angst auf, dass Eiri auf diesem Weg niemals über seine Vergangenheit hinweg kommen könnte. Lieber, sollte ihr kleiner Bruder niemals lieben, als für den Rest seines Lebens Leid erfahren zu müssen. Aber nun. Sie mochte Shuichi, sie mochte ihn sehr, vor allem, da er ihren Bruder mit einer unabdingbaren, uneigennützigen Aufrichtigkeit liebte, wie es wohl kein anderer Mensch jemals würde tun können.

„Wo ist er?"

Zwar, zeigte Tohma in die entsprechende Richtung, hielt Mika dann aber doch am Arm zurück, als diese zu ihrem Bruder wollte. Die junge Frau, drehte sich zu ihrem Ehemann und erschrak. Jede Spur Freundlichkeit, war aus Seguchis Gesicht gewichen.

„Er wird es nie schaffen. Eiri ist ihm verfallen und solange Shindou lebt, wird er nie zur Ruhe kommen. Es muss endlich ein endgültiger Schlussstrich gezogen werden, damit das alles ein Ende hat."

Fassungslos riss Mika ihren Mund auf. Wusste Seguchi, was er da sagte? Sie versuchte, Abstand zu ihm zu gewinnen, doch sein Griff wurde immer fester.

„Das kannst du nicht tun?" hauchte sie atemlos und zerrte weiterhin an ihrem Arm.

Eine schnelle Bewegung neben ihr, forderte einen Moment die Aufmerksamkeit Mikas. Der Druck um ihren Arm ließ nach und sie zog ihn zurück, um die schmerzende Stelle zu reiben.

Sowohl sie, als auch Tohma mussten zu abgelenkt gewesen sein, um Eiris Kommen zu bemerken, denn dieser stand nun zwischen ihnen beiden. Seine Hand, hatte er um Seguchis Kragen geschlossen und zog diesen nun nah an sein Gesicht. Blanker Hass und brennende Wut, spiegelten sich in seinem verzerrten Gesicht.

„Wag es ja nicht, deine Hände an Shuichi zu legen."

Erschrocken, starrte der Ältere ihn an. Seguchi war unfähig, etwas zu sagen und auch Mika, war viel zu perplex zum Reagieren.

Schließlich blickte Tohma zur Seite und lachte sarkastisch auf. Sein bohrender Blick richtete sich mit einer übertriebenen Überheblichkeit auf seinen Schwager.

„Ist die Anziehung wirklich so stark?"

Verblüffung, ließ Eiris Züge weicher werden. Sofort ließ er seinen Schwager los. Er musste über dessen Worte nachdenken. Schließlich, legte sich ein knappes Lächeln auf seine Lippen und seine Augen, bohrten sich aggressiv in Seguchis Antlitz.

„Wenn du es wissen willst, ich bin ihm verfallen, mit Haut und Haaren."

Verwirrt über diese Antwort, musste Tohma blinzeln. Da war so viel Aufrichtigkeit in den Worten. Zu viel, um es länger zu ertragen. Er war nun machtlos. Yuki würde es ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er auch nur einmal versuchen würde, etwas gegen Shuichi zu unternehmen, dabei schien er einfach nicht zu verstehen, dass es nur zu seinem Wohl war. Wie stellte er sich das vor? Irgendwann, würde Shuichi ihm wieder Leid zufügen. Menschen konnten gar nicht anders und der „Bad Luck"-Sänger, war allein durch seine ständige Präsenz eine ewige Erinnerung an schlimme Dinge.

Zähnknirschend und mit einem Blick voller Wut, drehte Seguchi sich um und marschierte zum Lift. Mika folgte ihm aufgeregt. Sie wollte ihn so nicht gehen lassen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Lifttür zufiel, schlüpfte Mika hinein und sah sich sofort einem ärgerlichen Blick ihres Mannes gegenüber. Ihre Brauen zogen sich zusammen und mit verschränkten Armen, sah sie ihn missbilligend an.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" fragte sie ohne Umschweife.

Tohma konnte dem Ernst ihrer Stimme nicht ausweichen, er wollte es auch nicht. In Mika, war er sich einer Verbündeten sicher. Auch Eiris Schwester sah es nicht gern, wenn ihr Bruder litt, auch, wenn sie nichts konkretes gegen diese seltsame Beziehung unternahm.

„Er wird sich selber vernichten", sagte er dumpf und erntete einen verwirrten Blick. „Shindou, wird ihn vernichten, wenn er nicht von ihm loskommt."

Mika senkte ihren Blick und gab einen verstehenden Laut von sich. Das Gefühl, dass Seguchi sich da in etwas verrannte, war noch nie so stark wie jetzt.

„Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass Eiri vielleicht glücklich ist? Willst du ihm das nehmen?"

Ihre dunklen Augen, fixierten ihren Ehemann, der dem mühelos standhielt.

„Glücklich? Er leidet. So schlecht wie jetzt, ging es Eiri-san noch nie."

Mika reichte es allmählich. Sie war dankbar, dass Tohma sich so sehr um ihren kleinen, verwundeten Bruder kümmerte, viel mehr, als sie es konnte. Sie bewunderte und liebte ihn dafür, aber seine kleinen Intrigen, gingen auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorbei. Zugegeben, sie missbilligte die Beziehung Eiris zu Shuichi, doch gleichzeitig war sie dem Jungen dankbar dafür, dass er es geschafft hatte, das Herz ihres Bruders zu berühren. Das war kein Spiel, es war möglicherweise nie eins gewesen. Wäre es so, wäre Eiri jetzt hier? Hätte Shuichi soviel mit sich machen lassen, um seinen Geliebten zu schützen?

„Hör endlich auf!" hörte die junge Frau ihre eigene Stimme gebieterisch zischen. „Hör endlich auf, Tohma. Wer hat denn gesagt, dass Glück und Schmerz sich immer ausschließen müssen?"

Verblüfft, blickte Seguchi auf. Er wollte etwas erwidern, schloss seinen Mund dann aber doch wieder, als seine Frau fortfuhr.

„Verdammt noch mal, warum willst du ihn denn um jeden Preis beschützen? Er ist erwachsen und kann auf sich selber aufpassen. Er weiß, was er tut und das hat nichts mehr mit dir zu tun."

Ihre Worte, trafen ihn tief ins Herz. Er wusste es längst und vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er sich so sehr dagegen sträubte. Er war bisher der Einzige, der Eiri bedingungslos liebte und dann kam plötzlich dieses pinkhaarige Nervenbündel. Es schneite einfach so in Yukis Leben und dieser war unfähig, sich der Anziehung zu widersetzen. Es war zwecklos, beide trennen zu wollen.

* * *

Gedankenverloren, stand Hiroshi am Eingang. Neben ihm ein überquellender Aschenkübel. Er hatte seine Pflicht erfüllt und alle wichtigen Personen angerufen. Shuichis Familie, war längst da, hatte mit dem Arzt gesprochen, durfte den Jungen nach der Operation kurz sehen und war dann wieder weg. Lediglich Maiko, Shuichis jüngere Schwester, war geblieben. Sie hatte versucht mit Yuki zu sprechen, doch das war zwecklos.

Auch K, Fujisaki und Sakano waren kurz hereingeschneit, aber bleiben wollte sie nicht lange. Allen war die große Sorge um Shuichi anzumerken. Ihre Gesichter wirkten plötzlich so alt und müde. Niemand, wusste viel über den Zustand des jungen Sängers und alle, hatten genug damit zu tun, weiteres Übel fernzuhalten.

Hiroshis Augen, wanderten über die Straße vor dem Krankenhaus. Es schien alles sehr normal, nirgends war auch nur ein Anzeichen von Presse. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, für K's Eile und er hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Shuichi, war bereits seit mehr als 16 Stunden in Behandlung, genug Zeit, um die Nachricht bereits über die ganze Welt zu tragen.

Erleichtert darüber, drückte Hiro seine Zigarette aus und ging wieder ins Gebäude. Er wusste, diese Ruhe würde nicht ewig wären, aber solange, sollte sein kleiner Freund auch nicht damit behelligt werden.

Eine, der Aufenthaltsräume, beherbergte einen Fernseher. Dutzende von Patienten saßen auf Stuhlreihen und starrten auf die Mattscheibe. Hiroshi, der an dem Raum vorbeikam, hielt inne und blickte nun auch auf den Fernseher. Er glaubte nicht, was er da sah. Fassungslos, trat er näher. K und Fujisaki gaben tatsächlich eine Pressekonferenz. Selbst für NG-Verhältnisse, wurde die Konferenz außergewöhnlich schnell anberaumt.

Neugierig geworden, setzte Hiroshi sich auf einen Stuhl in der hinteren Reihe und lauschte gebannt den Erklärungen K's.

* * *

Yuki blickte nicht einmal mehr auf, wenn sich aufgeregte Schritte näherten, doch diesmal, steuerten diese direkt auf ihn zu.

„Eiri-san?"

Verwundert, blickte der Angesprochene auf. Er kannte diese ruhige, mädchenhafte Stimme. Seine hellgrünen wanderten umher und blieben schließlich in dem Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens hängen. Eine wahre, altmodische, japanische Schönheit, deren glattes, pechschwarzes Haar, geradegeschnitten, über ihren Rücken fiel.

„Ayaka-chan?"

Die Überraschung war ihm wirklich anzumerken. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, sie hier zu treffen. Andererseits, Kyoto war mit dem Schnellzug keine Ewigkeit entfernt und außerdem, war Shuichi mehr oder weniger auch ein Freund von ihr.

„Hat Mika dich angerufen?"

Ayaka nickte nur. Auch dies, war keine Überraschung. Wer sonst, außer Mika hätte sie anrufen sollen? Nun ja, wenn er so nachdachte, käme noch Nakano in Frage, aber jener war nach all den üblichen Anrufen, an Familie und Management zu müde gewesen, um noch entferntere Bekannte zu benachrichtigen. Außerdem, Ayaka war sicher die letzte Person, die Hiroshi jetzt sehen wollte. Er steckte schon zu tief in Trauer und Angst, um sich noch einer Person, die er wohl nie erreichen würde, gegenüber zu sehen. Das Mädchen liebte ihn nun mal nicht, da ihr Denken sich allein um ihn, um Uesugi Eiri drehte. Daran ließ sich nichts ändern. Er konnte Ayaka ja auch nicht geben, wonach es sie verlangte. Er konnte es nicht einmal, Shuichi geben.

Ayakas Augen, wanderten suchend umher. Ruckartig, drehte sie ihren Kopf in alle Richtungen und mit jedem Mal, wuchs die Besorgnis in ihrem Gesicht.

„Wo... wo ist Hiroshi-san?"

Verblüfft, hob Eiri eine Braue. Es wunderte ihn doch etwas, dass sie nach dem Gitarristen fragte. Ahnte sie in ihrer unschuldigen Naivität nicht, dass dies der falsche Zeitpunkt war, dem jungen Mann helfen zu wollen? Andererseits, so eine war sie nicht.

Das Mädchen, beachtete ihn weiterhin kaum. Nur eher beiläufig fragte sie nach Shuichis Befinden und machte ein betroffenes Gesicht, als sie erfahren musste, dass Yuki es wusste. Er durfte momentan auch nicht zu ihm.

Irgendwann, stieß Ayaka einen undefinierbaren Laut aus. Hiroshi war zurückgekehrt und starrte wieder einmal auf die Tür, hinter der sich Shuichi befand. Er fühlte sich so hilflos. Hätte er schneller reagiert, wäre Shuichi vielleicht nicht verletzt worden. Dann würde es ihm jetzt nicht so verdammt dreckig gehen.

Aus einiger Entfernung, konnte Yuki die nächste Szene beobachten. Ayaka näherte sich Hiroshi. Zuerst verblüfft, dann mit schmerzvollem Ausdruck, sah er das Mädchen, in dass er sich so sehr verliebt hatte an. Selbst auf diese Entfernung konnte Eiri spüren, wie Hiroshis Herz sich, in Ayakas Nähe verkrampfte. Doch das Mädchen, schien dies nicht zu stören. Sie tauschten Worte aus, die Yuki nicht verstehen konnte. Der Schmerz in Nakanos Gesicht, wurde immer stärker, für ihn selber wohl unerträglich.

Überrascht, musste Yuki blinzeln. Ayaka, hatte eine Hand in Hiroshis Nacken geschoben und sein Gesicht zu sich heruntergezogen. Kraftlos, müde und hilflos, lehnte der junge Gitarrist seine Stirn auf die Schulter des Mädchens und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Er war wirklich mit den Nerven am Ende und Ayaka konnte nicht mehr tun, als zu versuchen, für ihn dazu sein.

Ein leichtes Lächeln, huschte über Yukis Gesicht. Wie es aussah, änderten sich viele Dinge und er war nicht mehr der Mittelpunkt eines Lebens. Leicht, fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Es war nichts, was ihn großartig störte, ganz im Gegenteil. Es interessierte ihn nicht weiter, mit wem seine Exverlobte zusammenfand und doch, war er froh, dass Shuichis bester Freund jemanden hatte, der ihm jetzt half. Er konnte sich nicht um Hiroshi kümmern, er konnte auch nicht mit ihm leiden. Nakano war ihm soweit egal. Eigentlich waren ihm alle egal, nur Shuichi nicht.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Eine Krankenschwester, beugte sich übertrieben weit hinab und lächelte ihm vielsagend ins Gesicht.

„Yuki-san? Sie dürfen jetzt für einen Moment zu ihm, wenn sie wollen."

Sein Körper, musste mit Kraft unter Kontrolle gebracht werden, damit er nicht sofort aufsprang. Betont langsam, Arroganz und Überlegenheit aus jeder Pore pressend, erhob er sich und musste dennoch feststellen, dass er längst todmüde war. Er hatte sich geweigert, dass Gebäude auch nur eine Minute zu verlassen, auch, wenn seine Schwester ihn immer wieder angerufen und darum gebeten hatte.

* * *

Es war kein sonderlich großer Raum und auch das Licht, war eher gedämpft gehalten. Ehrfürchtig trat Yuki näher an das Bett. Shuichi erschien wie eine zerbrochene Porzellanpuppe. Seine Haut war ganz blass und ließ die Adern hindurchscheinen. Sein kleiner, zierlicher Körper schaffte es kaum, eine Wölbung in die Bettdecke zu bringen und die Kabel, die aus ihm ragten, komplettierten das bizarre, erschreckende Bild.

Yuki blieb neben dem Bett stehen und blickte auf den Jungen hinab. Langsam streckte er eine Hand aus und musste feststellen, dass diese zitterte. Sich selbst tadelnd, schloss er die Augen und fuhr schließlich mit der Bewegung fort. Seine Fingerspitzen stießen an weiches Haar. Sacht, schob er es aus der Stirn.

Ruckartig, schlug er die Lider hoch. Seine Hand berührte noch immer Shuichis Stirn. Ein Stich, bohrte sich in Yukis Eisherz. Der Pinkhaarige zeigte keine Reaktion. Ruhig, pumpte ein Atemgerät, Sauerstoff in die Lungen des Jüngeren, während ein anderes Gerät unaufhörlich piepte. Es war zuviel für Yuki. Mit einer nie gekannten Wucht, explodierten die Gefühle in ihm und seine Eisschicht bekam tiefe Risse. Erschrocken über diesen Anblick, über diese Puppe aus Fleisch, deren Leben an Maschinen hing, presste er eine Hand auf seinen Mund. Ein leiser Schluchzer entfuhr ihm.

Er hatte so lange versucht, sich etwas vorzumachen, doch nun, begriff er, das alles sinnlos war. So sehr er auch versuchte, Shuichi all seine Kälte spüren zu lassen, so sehr er sich den Jüngeren vom Leib zu halten versuchte, so sehr er sich auch einbildete, mehr als körperliche Anziehung wäre da nie gewesen, er musste sich eingestehen, dass dem nicht so wahr. Vielleicht war es auch nie so gewesen.

Sanft strich er dem Bewusstlosen über die Wange. Eiris Verstand, rebellierte gegen den Gedanken, dass der junge Sänger nie wieder aufwachen sollte. Was sollte er denn machen, wenn er nie wieder dieses Energiebündel um sich hatte? Über wen sollte er sich ärgern? Und wessen Augen sollten ihn dann treu und voller Liebe ansehen.

Ein weiterer Schluchzer entfuhr dem sonst so gestandenen Mann. Das alles hatte Shuichi gewiss nicht verdient und er musste nur wegen ihm leiden. Weil er Yuki so sehr liebte und beschützen wollte. Er hatte es nie zu schätzen gewusst und nun, wo er wusste, was bedeutete, schien es zu spät.

Shuichis Haut, war so entsetzlich kalt. Der junge Mann, war nie so kalt gewesen. Sein Körper sprühte voller Leben und sein Herz, pumpte unablässig heißes Blut durch ihn. Yuki hatte seinen Herzschlag schon oft gespürt und den warmen, fast brennendheißen Körper, doch, es war ihm immer egal gewesen. Nun, lag Shuichi da, kalt, stumm, mehr tot, als lebendig und Eiri musste sich dem stellen, vor dem er all die Zeit Angst hatte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass Shuichi ihm nicht egal war. Dass er ihn nicht ausgesucht hatte, weil er gerade greifbar oder eine interessante Abwechslung. Er hatte den Sänger nicht gewählt, um sich von all den Frauen, die nicht mehr als Geld oder Sex wollten, abzulenken. Yuki Eiri, hatte Shuichi geduldet, weil er gar nicht anders konnte.

Und wenn Shuichi ans andere Ende der Welt gegangen wäre, früher oder später, hätte er ihn gesucht. Es war unmöglich dem zu entkommen. Diese unendlich starke Anziehung, die beide umeinander kreisen ließ, wie Planeten. Nicht einmal der Tod, würde dies zerstören können. Sie waren einander verfallen, unfähig sich zu lösen, einander ausgeliefert und sich gegenseitig brauchend.

„Wag ja nicht zu sterben!" flüsterte Eiri mit belegter Stimme.

Seine verzweifelten, hellgrünen Augen, hatten jegliche Kälte verloren. Sanft, blickten sie auf Shuichi hinab und hofften so sehr, jeden Moment in dessen dunkles Augenblau zu sehen. Die Verwirrung darin zu finden, die Shindou immer hatte, wenn er gerade aufgewacht war und dann das fröhliche Lächeln. Es musste einfach noch weitere, solche Momente geben.

„Hörst du, du Idiot? Wehe, ich habe hier umsonst gewartet. Wag es ja nicht, nun doch aufzugeben."

* * *

Aggressiv, blitzten die außergewöhnlich hellen Augen auf. Jeder Faser des schönen Körpers, war auf Angriff geschalten. Nur widerwillig, trat er zur Seite und ließ den Besuch mit übertriebener Gestik hinein. Die Absätze der teuren Manolo Blahniks, klapperten auf dem Boden, als Mika eintrat. Ihre dunklen Augen, wanderten durch den Flur und versuchten Details zu erhaschen.

„Was willst du?"

Auch Eiris Stimme war gereizt. Er wollte seine Schwester auf keinen Fall bei sich haben. Momentan wollte er ohnehin niemanden sehen und schon gar niemanden, der Shuichi in der Vergangenheit unnötige Qualen bereitet hatte.

„Ich bin nur hier, um dir mitzuteilen, dass wir deinen Stalker gefunden haben."

Mika, war zu souverän und zu sehr an die Launen ihres Bruders gewöhnt, um sich davon noch aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Unter dem kritischen, verärgerten Blick des blonden Schriftstellers, zog sie sich die edlen Schuhe aus und trat tiefer in die Wohnung.

Yuki war von der Neuigkeit doch etwas überrascht. Es war Wochen her, dass Shuichi niedergeschossen wurde und schon fast, hatte er aufgegeben daran zu glauben, dass der Täter jemals gefasst werden würde.

„Wo?... Wer?"

Die junge Frau, zuckte mit Schultern.

„Ich kenne sie nicht. Sakuma-san, hat sie gefunden. Besser gesagt, er hat an sie appelliert, sich zu stellen. Die Sache mit dem Kleinen, zerrt sehr an seinen Nerven."

Energisch, trat sie auf das Wohnzimmer zu, doch Yuki vereitelte dies. Blitzschnell, stellte er sich vor die Tür und versperrte seiner älteren Schwester den Weg. Diese hob nur fragend und verärgert eine Braue.

„Hast du Angst, ich würde etwas Furchtbares entdecken? Oder schämst du dich nur, wieder eurer seltsamen Anziehung verfallen zu sein?"

Halbherzig, versuchte sie den überlegenen Mann zur Seite zu schieben.

„Ich will doch nur wissen, wie es ihm geht."

„Yukiiiii!"

Eiri verdrehte die Augen. Einerseits, war er froh, diese penetrante Stimme zu hören, andererseits, zupfte der Besitzer davon nur wieder voller Schadenfreude an seinen ohnehin dünnen Nervenseilen. Ihm entging Mikas leichtes Lächeln, als er sich umdrehte und mit saurer Miene ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Vom Sofa her, leuchteten ihn zwei große, fast violette Augen fröhlich an. Das grelle, pinkfarbene Haar, stach vor dem dunklen Hintergrund stark hervor. Unruhig, zappelte Shuichi auf und ab, so dass der breite Träger seines Tops über seine Schulter rutschte.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Eiri genervt.

Allerdings, konnte er dem Kleinen nicht wirklich böse sein. Schließlich, war er es, der Shuichi in seine Wohnung geholt hatte. K und Sakano, hatten gute Arbeit geleistet, aber nach einiger Zeit, konnten auch sie die Presse nicht mehr in die Irre führen. Es war unmöglich geworden, den „Bad Luck"- Sänger in seine eigene Wohnung zu bringen, als er endlich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Ganze Zeltstätten wurden von der lästigen Presse vor Shuichis Wohnung aufgestellt. Vielleicht, war es auch nicht das Schlechteste, wenn sich die beiden wieder ein Dach teilen mussten.

„Uhm... bist du böse?" fragte Shuichi verunsichert.

Genervt, fuhr Eiri sich durch seine blonden Haare. In Momenten, wie diesen, fühlte er sich wieder völlig überfordert. Er spürte sehr genau, dass Shuichi einen großen Teil seiner Unbeschwertheit eingebüßt hatte und er, war nicht unschuldig daran.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Nun sag, was du willst."

Der Pinkhaarige, beugte sich etwas vor und die Decke, fiel ein Stück über seine Beine.

„Ich habe Hunger... Können wir nicht Pizza oder so bestellen?"

Große blaue Augen, die einen voller Gutmütigkeit und Treue ansahen, ließen bei jedem normalen Menschen den Beschützerinstinkt hervorbrechen. Bei Yuki Eiri, äußerte sich dieser in einem genervten Brummen und verdrehten Augen.

„Meinetwegen", antwortete er und sah sich im nächsten Moment mit einer 19jährigen, singenden Klette behaftet.

Überschwänglich, war Shuichi ihm an den Hals gesprungen und umarmte ihn mit einem glücklich Lächeln.

„Mit ganz viel Käse, ja? Und Peperoni... Du bist wirklich der Beste."

Fast, hätte Yuki die Fassung verloren und laut aufgequietscht, als Shuichi zärtlich sein Ohr küsste. Fassungslos, fasste er sich an die Stelle und blickte Shuichi nach, der fröhlich pfeifend ins Badezimmer wankte.

Kichernd, bemerkte Mika den roten Schimmer im Gesicht ihres Bruders und fing sich dafür einen zornigen Blick ein.

„Tschuldige, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es wahr ist. Tohma hat mir nur davon erzählt", erklärte sie mit amüsiert blitzenden Augen.

Resignierend, verdrehte Eiri die schönen Augen. Er hasste es, so bloßgestellt zu werden, erst recht vor jemanden wie Mika. Aber, was sollte er machen? Shuichi nutzte eben alles aus und wenn es empfindliche Ohren waren. Innerlich, breitete sich dann doch ein Lächeln aus. Unter gewissen Umständen, war das auch gar nicht so schlecht.

Die Badezimmertür, klappte wieder auf und Shuichi, nur in Shirt und schlabberigen Shorts, trat wieder auf den Flur.

„Yuki? Bestellst du auch die ganz scharfe Salami?"

Die Augen des Angesprochenen, verengten sich. Herumkommandiert, von einer derartig infantilen Nervensäge. Wie tief, konnte man noch lesen.

„Idiot. Du weißt ganz genau, dass du scharfes Essen nicht verträgst", zischte Yuki harsch.

Shuichis Blick veränderte sich. Seine Augen wurden noch größer und die ersten Tränen, bildeten sich darin. Entnervt, knirschte der Blonde mit den Zähnen.

„Ist ja gut, aber beschwer dich dann nicht wieder, wenn dir übel wird."

Überglücklich, begann Shuichi auf und ab zu hüpfen, soweit es sein angegriffener Körper zuließ. Resignierend, schlug Yuki sich vor die Stirn, während Mika nur wieder kicherte und somit die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Bruders erregte.

„Willst du nicht langsam gehen?" fragte er zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch.

Mit einem seltsam fröhlichen Lächeln, nickte Mika und ging an Shuichi vorbei zur Haustür. Leicht, strich sie dem unerschütterlichen Sänger über den Kopf.

„Pass gut, auf diesen Miesepeter auf, ja?"

Verwirrt, blickte Shuichi ihr nach, bevor er von Yuki einfach wieder zum Wohnzimmer geschoben wurde.

An die Wand gelehnt, beobachtete Eiri seine Schwester dabei, wie sie versuchte, in ihren teuren, aber entsetzlich engen Schuhe, zu schlüpfen. Er schien in Gedanken versunken und hörte Mikas Frage erst beim zweiten Mal.

„Bist du glücklich, so wie es jetzt ist?"

Die dunklen Augen der jungen Frau analysierten jedes noch so kleine Muskelzucken ihres Bruders, der nur abfällig schnaubte.

„Seit wann hast du soviel Humor? Ich muss mir meine Wohnung mit diesem Idioten teilen, der es partout nicht schafft, auf sich selber aufzupassen."

Erneut, kicherte Mika. Ihre sonst so kühlen Züge, waren ausnahmsweise besonders sanft und zärtlich, blickte sie zu ihrem Bruder auf.

„Du hast eine wirklich merkwürdige Art, deine Liebe auszuleben."

„Wer redet denn von Liebe?" fragte der junge Mann gereizt, was das Lächeln nicht im Mindesten zerstörte.

Er spürte Mikas warme Hand an seiner Wange und im Gegensatz zu früher, zuckte er nicht zurück. Es war nicht annähernd so unangenehm, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Mika, zog ihre Hand zurück.

„Dann nenn es meinetwegen Gravitation oder die Sucht nacheinander, aber wenn ich es Liebe nenne, beruhigt es zumindest meinen schmollenden Ehemann."

Kopfschüttelnd, schloss Eiri die Tür hinter seiner Schwester. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, er wurde nur als ein Kind angesehen, dass man um jeden Preis beschützen musste. Es war einfach lästig, fast so lästig, wie sein neuer, alter Mitbewohner.

„Yuki?"

Der Romancier blickte auf und wurde von zwei blau-violetten Augen eingefangen. Ein wenig unbeholfen, stand Shuichi da und musterte ihn vorsichtig. Yukis Augen, glitten an dem Körper hinab. Der Pinkhaarige, war blass geworden und sein ohnehin zierlicher Körper, drohte jeden Moment zu zerbrechen. Der nackte Bauch, zwischen Hose und Shorts, fesselte die hellgrünen Augen an sich. Die Wunde, war kaum verheilt und eine frische, rosa Narbe, kroch unter dem Stoff hervor.

Auf leisen Sohlen, trat der größere der beiden, jungen Männer näher und zwang Shuichi aufzublicken. Verwirrung und Erwartung, stand in dessen Gesicht, während Eiri die übliche, ausdruckslose Maske trug.

Shuichi zuckte zusammen und ein roter Schimmer erstrahlte auf seinen Wangen, als er Yukis kalte Hand auf seiner Narbe spürte. Er verabscheute diesen Makel. Nicht, weil er häßlich war, sondern, weil es ein Beweis dafür war, dass Shuichi vergehen konnte. Leicht strichen die Lippen des Älteren über dessen nackten Hals und ließen die Knie des Pinkhaarigen weich werden. Der Blonde, beugte sich tiefer und entlockte seinem Freund einen heiseren Aufschrei, als er ihn auf seine Arme hob.

„Idiot. Bist nicht mal auskuriert und läufst so hier rum. Willst dir wohl eine Erkältung zusätzlich holen."

Einen kurzen Moment, zog Shuichi einen unwiderstehlichen Schmollmund, klammerte sich dann jedoch an Eiris Hals und umarmte diesen glücklich.

* * *

Einsam, gärte das letzte Pizzastück in der Pappschachtel dahin. Unbeachtete, lag beides auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und wurde nur vom Fernseher bestrahlt. Dem Gerät gegenüber, saß Yuki und schaute mit Interesse die Mitternachtsnachrichten. Bereits den ganzen Abend, liefen immer wieder die Bilder einer Verhaftung in den Nachrichten. Der Anblick, schürte ungekannten Hass im Herzen des jungen Mannes. Er würde der Frau, die dort in Handschellen abgeführt wurde, nie vergeben, was sie getan hatte.

Er angelte mit einer Hand nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete um. Die andere Hand, streichelte unablässig durch seidenweiche Haare, deren zugehöriger Kopf, eng an seinen Bauch gekuschelt war. Mit einem Seitenblick, sah er zu Shuichi, der eingeschlafen war. Kurz, löste er die Hand von seinem Kopf und zog die Wolldecke zum Hals des Pinkhaarigen hoch.

Auch, wenn er es unter Folter nie zugeben würde, er war heilfroh, dass diese Nervensäge wieder zurück war.

Mikas Frage, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, während Shuichi sich enger an kuschelte und sein warmer Atem, über den nackten Bauch strich. War er glücklich? War er wirklich froh darüber, dass jemand ihn nie wieder gehen lassen würde? Dass es jemanden gab, der durch die Hölle gehen würde, nur um ihn zu schützen? Dass er durch diesen keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich immer und immer wieder mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinander zusetzen? Dass er jeden Morgen mit munterem Krähen eines Möchtegernsängers auf Drogen geweckt wurde und jeden Abend, neben der gleichen Nervensäge einschläft?

„Ei... ri..."

Yuki blickte auf den Pinkhaarigen hinab. Es war selten, dass dieser ihn beim Vornamen nannte, aber, im Traum war wohl alles möglich.

Liebevoll, streichelte er weiter dessen Kopf. Auch, wenn ihm die Liebe des Kleinen noch immer unheimlich war, er würde damit zurechtkommen. Er hatte auch keine andere Wahl. Yuki, war dem jungen Sänger mit all seinen Sinnen, Körper und Geist verfallen. Er wollte ihn nicht mehr missen, was würde das auch nützen? Selbst, wenn ein ganzes Universum zwischen ihnen liegen würde, würden sie sich doch wieder anziehen. Deswegen, war er bei den Konzert und deswegen, hatte er den Umweg durch Shuichis Wohngegend genommen. Es zog ihn immer und immer wieder in Shuichis Nähe und er wusste, dass es umgekehrt genauso war.

Seine Hand, wanderte auf Shuichis Rücken und drückte diesen etwas näher an sich. Eiri, mochte die Wärme, die der andere Körper ausstrahlte und er mochte den gleichmäßigen Rhythmus des fremden Herzschlags.

Nachdenklich, blickte er auf Shuichis Haarschopf. Er war der erste gewesen, der soweit zu Yuki vorstoßen konnte, weil dieser ihn gelassen hatte. Auch, wenn er es versucht hatte, lange wehren, konnte er sich nicht. Es war unmöglich, Shuichis unerschütterlicher Offenheit und seiner aufrichtigen Art zu lieben, auszuweichen. Wie nannten sie es doch gleich? Anziehung? Wie recht sie hatten... anfangs. Auch, wenn Yuki nie an Liebe und dergleichen geglaubt hatte und niemals, die Schmetterlinge spüren würde, so musste er für sich doch eingestehen, dass er für Shuichi etwas ähnliches empfand.

„It's Gravitation... maybe, it's... love?"


End file.
